


"Mirrors" Year One

by RavensFlight



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Grey Harry, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Or an OC, They suck, but its not, but who is SHE?, can i tag hermione, can you see my subtle hints?, is it wbwl, it might be, lots of swearing, so half the tags i cant write, thats a big reveal, too many plot twists later, trying not to spoil things, you have no idea how hard it is to tag this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensFlight/pseuds/RavensFlight
Summary: Voldemort wasn't the villain they said he was. The Potters weren't the victims they said they were. That fateful halloween night didn't go the way they said it did. It's quite amazing how many lies were told. Of course, Harry didn't believe a single one.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to to my 25 chapter prologue!
> 
> So this series can probably be viewed as a sort of AU rewrite? Just please stick with it for a couple chapters, then leave :)
> 
> A/N Not much happening in this chapter, it's mostly just to establish… things… this chapter is pretty bad, hopefully the next ones better. Oh and uh, let's say this is an AU just for safety's sake, I don't 100% know what qualifies as an AU but I think this does. Like 95% sure. (Not MPD btw… just getting that out there)

 

 

“What do we do with… it? Can we say they're twins?”

“No, twins have a soul bond that can't be faked.”

“James, just send it away, it's better than the alternative!”

“If we send it away, eventually it'll find some way back and people will start asking questions. Albus says that this is the best way, and I agree.”

* * *

 

Vernon Dursley walked into the living room to a three year old Harry sat on the floor, levitating an old broken toy car towards himself. Vernon suddenly turned white, before puffing up a dark purple.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” He roared

“Magic.” replied a calm Harry

“THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!”

Harry tilted his head inquisitively “Yes there is, I know so.”

Vernon fell quiet.

“How do you know that?” He asked flatly

“Because _She_ knows.” Harry's eyes flashed as Vernon raised his arm, but then his eyes went glassy and he left the room.

* * *

Since that day, Harry had done all the cooking and chores, with only _Her_ as company. There was his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, but they didn't like him speaking (especially about Her or magic), and would hurt him if he did. His cousin Dudley was just mean, and no fun to play with. He would take all the toys and if Harry tried to get one, Dudley would tattle and Harry would only get more bruises.

Harry was cleaning the bathroom, chatting in his head with _Her_ , his imaginary friend. She was 6, like Harry, and hated chores more than anything. She would normally retreat away into their shared mindscape to escape them, only returning for beatings where She would take over and Harry would retreat. School was the only time they would take turns being in control, that was their deal.

Today had been a little different though. At school, Harry had been chased by Dudley and his friends in in a game of  “Harry Hunting”. Harry was ready to swap with _Her_ if they caught him, when suddenly they felt a squeeze and a yank, and suddenly they were on the roof.

They had shimmied down a drain pipe once the bell rung for end of recess, and spent the rest of the day talking excitedly about this new discovery.

So, instead of hanging back in their shared Mindscape, _She_ was speaking happily about the event with Harry as he cleaned the sink.

They heard the door creak and Harry turned to see Vernon standing there, looking enraged at some made up slight. _She_ and Harry had been too deep in conversation to hear his booming footsteps. Harry felt himself start to shake, and got ready to swap.

 _‘I want to make him stop. **Let me**_.’

Vernon let out a bellowing roar and grabbed him by the arm. Harry swapped and went to his Mindscape to sleep, never answering the voice.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Harry swapped back to see his Uncles retreating back. He started to push himself up, ready to clean up the blood spilt on the bathroom tiles. _She_ hadn't been in control for long, but already the worst of the damage was healing. Pushing up proved to be a mistake when Vernon swung around, his fist connecting with Harry's head. Harry felt himself go flying, and swa-

But he didn't swap. He felt _Her_ leaving his mind with a small cry, and heard a loud CRACK as he smashed into the bathroom mirror, feeling a sensation he rarely experienced; pain. He flopped to the ground, listening to his Uncle finally leave and thunder down the stairs, feeling the house shake with every step.

‘ _Voice_?’ Harry called silently when he was sure that Vernon wasn't coming back.

“Voice!?” He panicked, throwing himself off the floor to whip his head around, as though he could see _Her_.

‘ _Harry_?’ Harry heard Her behind him, but turned to see nothing but a cracked mirror.

Then the image shimmered, and his reflection stopped looking scared and started looking confused. It looked around and back at Harry.

_‘What happened?'_

* * *

 

Since they had split, they had given _Her_ the name Shadow. Before they had split, _She_ was just a voice in Harry's head, one that could save him from beatings, and even earlier than that they were the same. But after they had split, _She_ became Shadow, his best friend and informant.

They had had two years to learn how their split worked, and knew how to use it to their advantage.

The first thing they figured out was how to slide in and out of mirrors. Shadow could stay with Harry in his head like normal, or she could slide into a mirror. In the mirror, she could easily spy on people; no one else seemed to be able to see her.

So Shadow would routinely slide into a mirror, off to collect information about the outside world. After the original split, it hadn't taken long to discover the Wizarding world. 

Over years Harry and Shadow had learnt a lot about both the “muggle” and wizarding world, but they weren't going to tell their relatives that.

The only reason they stayed at all was the wards they could feel around the house.

* * *

 

 

An 11 year old Harry was serving up breakfast when the mail came. Vernon looked to his nephew

“Go get the mail, boy.”

Harry finished serving breakfast and went to the door to pick up the mail. He took a cursory glance through, not expecting to see a letter addressed to him from Hogwarts. He knew about magic, and he knew he was a wizard, the-boy-who-lived, but he still wasn't expecting to get his letter; he had assumed he had been forgotten about. Why else would no one come to check on him?

 _‘I'm still unsure why anyone would ever call a school Hogwarts_ ’

 _‘Don't let Vernon see that, you know he’ll freak_ ’

 _‘I know, Shadow_.’

 He slipped the letter to the bottom, and as Vernon took the mail from him he slipped it out and hid it behind his back. When Vernon was distractedly flipping through his mail, Harry hurried out to hide his letter under his cot bed.

* * *

 

Later in the day, Harry sat on his bed, and opened his letter. Unfortunately, at that moment Dudley crashed open the cupboard door.

“Freak! Mum says you need to make me panca-”

Dudley froze for a second, staring at the letter in Harry's hands. Harry hadn't hidden the letter, he was so shocked that Dudley would actually open his door.

 _‘Pancakes? At this time of day?’_  

“Daaaad! The Freak has a letter!”

_‘Hide it, hide it!’_

Harry unfroze when he heard Vernon crashing through the house and Shadow freaking out, and tried to hide the letter. He rolled to the side trying to shove shove the envelope under his cot bed. Sadly, he was too late, and Vernon grabbed him and his letter. He tore up the letter and threw it in the bin.

* * *

_'How did we end up here?’_

_‘You know what, I don't even know’_

Harry sat in the tiny hut in the middle of the ocean somewhere, dazed and amused. Vernon looked ready to either commit murder or have a heart attack, and Petunia was almost in tears.

_‘So if owls didn't work, what do you suppose they'll try next?’_

_‘Absolutely no clue, but I do hope they send a howler, that would be awesome!’_

There was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, and the door was knocked off its hinges. The Dursleys screamed, and even Harry and Shadow were startled.

A hulking figure stood in the doorway, a black silhouette against a stormy lightning lit night. 

“sorry ‘bout tha’, jus’ lemme-”

The huge man with a purple umbrella lifted the door and tried to place it back into its frame. He managed to balance it precariously, and stepped away.

“Er… close enough. Oh, ‘ello ‘Arry! I got ye a cake for yer birthday!”

_‘Swap! I want it!’_

The large figure handed Harry a squashed cake, which he placed on the table quietly. Vernon shook off his shock and stormed up to the large man.

“WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?”

“Er well, when ‘Arry didn't reply to ‘is acceptance le’’er to ‘ogwarts they sent me ta check on ‘im.”

 _‘Oh this must be Rubeus Hagrid! He's like the grounds keeper for Hogwarts!_ ’

 _‘Hhh, of course. Hagrids a half giant isn't he? No wonder he's so tall_.’

Vernon interrupted their mental conversation with a bellow

“YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE FREAKS AREN'T YOU! I WON'T HAVE HIM GOING TO A SCHOOL FOR FREAKS!”

‘ _Does he constantly speak in capitals?’_

 _‘hush Shadow, I would like to listen_.’

“A school fer freaks? It's no school fer freaks! It's te best school fer magic, in the world!”

He then turned to address Harry

“Yer paren’s went te ‘ogwarts ye know. They were a vury talented witch an wizard, they were.”

Harry reacted accordingly

“My parents were magic? But magic isn't real.”

“Magic not real!? What ‘Ave ya been teaching te poor boy!? Course magics real!”

Vernon started raging about freaks and whores, but Harry tuned him out.

_‘I swear we're going to go deaf from all this screaming.’_

_‘Mo, just you. I'm safe._ ’

Hagrid was howling back, and the two were deep in a shouting match. Harry knew he needed to interrupt before an all out brawl started

 _‘Please don't_.’

“So uhhh… who are you again?”

“Oh sorry, I'm Rubeus Hagrid- BE QUIET -keeper of keys an graves at ‘ogwarts, but just call me Hagrid."

“So uh… Hagrid… if my parents were magic… does that make me magic?”

“Does- does that make you magic? Of course it does! Yer a wizard ‘arry.”

“I'm a what?”

“A wizard ‘arry.”

 _‘Cue self doubt_ ’

“Well… you've made a mistake. I can't be a wizard. I'm just Harry”

“Well, just ‘arry, have ye done anything ye can't explain when yer angry or scared?” Hagrid winked, speaking softly. He searched his pockets, and pulled out an envelope.

“Here ye are.” Harry took the letter and looked up at Hagrid. He just smiled at Harry, who emotionlessly opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

“I- I'm a wizard? You knew? You never told me!” He yelled turning to Vernon _‘don't over do it_ ’

Vernon was bright red, and taking deep gulping breaths. Apparently he yelled himself out.

Petunia took over for once.

“Of course we knew! How could you not be? My perfect sister being what she was. Mother and Father were so proud the day she got her letter. I was the only one to see her for what she was. A FREAK. And then she met that Potter and had you, and I knew you would be the same. Just as strange, just as abnormal. And she went and got herself blown up, and left us with you!”

Hagrid looked absolutely shaken. He obviously hadn't expected such vehemence from the couple.

 _‘They'd just called Lily a whore, did he think that they'd had some sort of happy relationship?_ ’

“Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!” Harry glared furiously at them. He wasn't mad at them, he was actually somewhat amused.

“A car crash? A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage.”

“He won't be going!”

“Oh and I s’ppose a great muggle like yer self is going to stop him are ya?”

 _‘sounding like a blood purist there, half-giant Hagrid_ ’

“Muggle?”

_'Y'know, you're much better at keeping up with this oblivious-ness stuff than me.'_

“Non magical folk.” He turned back to Vernon

“He's had his name down since he was born!”

_‘So why didn't you check on me?’_

_‘Fumbledicks why_.’

 _‘Pardon me?_ ’

_‘Oh sorry, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, power hungry fool, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Better?’_

_‘There is no confirmation that he's some sort of power hungry fool.'_

_‘We really don't need proof. Just let me at him!_ ’

Hagrid started to raise his voice to umbearable levels again

“He'll be going to the finest school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world, under the finest headmaster that ‘ogwarts ‘as ever seen! Albus Dumbledore.” He said the name with a reverence reserved for cult leaders.

 _‘Finest, pfft. Sure_.’

“I won't pay for a crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!” Hagrids expression hardened.

 _‘Oh I'm really loving this! We need to do this more often_!’

“Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me.”

Hagrid turned to Dudley, who had been piggishly (and loudly) eating Harry's cake the whole time. He pointed his umbrella at the boy, and a pigtail sprung from his arse. Vernon and Petunia started screaming, and Dudley started oinking, and leaping around clutching the tail. Harry watched expressionless for a moment, before snickering appropriately.

_‘Transfiguring a muggle, even partially, while expelled? What a man.’_

_‘Are you admiring him, Shadow?_ ’ 

“Well uh… I'd appreciate if ye didn't tell anyone bout that. Strictly speaking, I'm not meant ta do do magic. Well, we're a bit behind schedule, we best be off.” He walked to the balanced door, which he just chucked onto the floor.

“Unless you'd rather be staying of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N OK so it's gonna be pretty bad until 9 ¾ but then it should get better. I hope. No, I lied. It's gonna stay bad. I'm so out of practice

“All students must be equipped with; one standard size 2 pewter cauldron, and can bring if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or toad.”

_‘Why not a snake? That could freak some people out! We could tell it to bite people’_

_‘I would rather we didn't get immediately expelled upon arrival.’_

_'They can't do that, you're too important.'_

Hagrid and Harry, with Shadow watching through his eyes, walked down a street in London. Harry had left the hut with Hagrid, not caring about how his relatives might get home.

“Can you get all this in London?”

“If you know where te go”

 _'Oh please tell me we're going to diagon alley, walking around with no money to buy anything is fun and all, but I want to shop there!_ ’

Hagrid opened the door for Harry to a place called “The Leaky Cauldron”. Harry walked in to the sound of laughter, music and chatter. Looking around there were people in all manner of dress, with many wearing big hats and long robes, eating and talking. The man at the bar called out to Hagrid

“The usual I presume?”

“Nah thanks Tom, I'm here on official ‘ogwarts business. Just helping young ‘arry here buy school supplies”

‘. _..did he just say my name?’_

 _‘You've been given away! Now everyone will know who you are!’_ Harry groaned and Shadow just laughed. Harry was the-boy-who-lived, he was famous! Hagrid obviously didn't think that there was a problem with basically announcing “here's the boy who defeated you-know-who!” to the world, or “The Leaky Cauldron ” at least.

“That's Harry Potter!” ‘ _yup. He noticed.’_

There leaky cauldron went almost completely silent in a split second. Everyone turned to stare at the famous Harry Potter. People started introducing themselves and welcoming him back. Harry just followed Hagrid, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

A small man in a turban approached Harry

“Hhh-harry P-potter. C-can't belie-eve how p-pleased I am to s-see you.”

“Professor! Didn't see ya there!”

 _‘I am getting some straaange vibes from this dude… and that stutter is fake_...’

“Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your defence against the dark arts teacher”

 _‘Probably a pedophile_ ’

 _‘It is entirely possible that he has some sort of social anxiety_.’

Hagrid and Professor Quirrell seemed to wait in silence for a second as Harry spoke to Shadow. Harry realised he was staring.

“Oh uh, nice to meet you.” He put out his hand for the Professor to shake. (which he didn't)

“F-fascinating subject eh? N-not that you need it!”

 _‘And that didn't sound forced at all. I say we just kill him and be done with it._ ’

 _‘Depending on the quality of his class, I will consider it_.’

 _‘You're the best_!’

 _‘That was a joke_.’

 _‘Nooo it wasn't_.’

Outwardly, Harry just smiled awkwardly.

Even Hagrid seemed a little uncomfortable.

“Yes, well. Best be going now. Lots to buy” He chuckled.

They exited “The Leaky Cauldron” into a back alley.

“See Harry? You're famous!”

“Yes, but why am I famous? All those people back there, how do they know who I am?”

“I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that Harry.”

 _‘Avoiding the subject, of course. Doesn't want to tell you that your parents got murdered until you're in private. Oh, won't that be a fun conversation_!’

Hagrid tapped on some bricks at the dead end of the short alley. They sunk into the wall with a loud grinding sound, and the wall shuddered and shifted. Harry watched in slight disappointment.

‘ _Overly showy and slow magic. I had hoped for something a bit nicer_.’

“Welcome Harry, to diagon alley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay there should only be one more chapter before I get started on 9 ¾ so I guess this fic is going to be longer than I thought. Again, very sorry for terrible writing. I haven't written for fun in years, and it shows. The only reason this chapter exists is to introduce Shadow more… it's one of those “eh, I might delete it” chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, so have two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I'm gonna skip everything up until Ollivanders. There's nothing different until then anyway, and I don't want to waste your time. Also, I started using the movie then I moved to the book for convenience, so just assume Hagrid tells Harry about voldemort. But first, a little scene to set the ball a rolling

Harry brushed up against the giant man, hand dipping into his pocket.

_‘What is so important it warrants its own vault..?’_

He pulled out the small, grubby package and slipped it into his own pocket.

_‘Well Harry, why don't we find out?’_

* * *

“I still need… a wand!”

“A wand? Well you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Why don't you run along there and wait, I just got one more thing I got to do, won't be long.”

_‘Finally, the buffoon left. Want to head down that super shady side alley that totally isn't full of evil wizards selling illegal wares?’_

_‘I would rather stay inconspicuous. Or as inconspicuous as I can, being the-boy-who-lived. Introducing ourselves to dark wizards isn't a good start.’_

_‘Can't even take a joke, can you?’_

_‘You are in my head. I can tell when you're joking.’_

Harry walked into the store claiming to be selling “The finest wands” to find no one inside.

“Hello?”

‘What poor customer service! Leaving all these, relatively difficult to craft items out for just anyone to take…’

“Hello?’

A man appeared around a corner. He smiled widely.

“I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr Potter!”

_‘Why are they all creepy pedophiles?’_

_‘He is admittedly strange but that doesn't automatically make him a pedophile’_

The man started talking about Harry's Mum and Dad, but Harry just tuned him out to look around.

There were boxes upon boxes of wands lining the walls. The old man handed him a box. The wand inside definitely didn't feel right, it felt large and clumsy and sure enough seconds later it was taken from Harry and a new one given to him.

Wand after wand was tried.

_‘This would go faster if he let us browse. Or we could just not get a wand. We haven't needed one yet.’_

_‘Wands can greatly limit magical potential, I understand that, but it is expected.’_

Harry walked around a little, before finally finding a box that was just drawing him in.

_‘That one! It's glowing!’_

Harry carefully shimmied the box out of the piles and opened it up.

“Ahh Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather core… yes that could work!”

Harry startled

_‘How did he manage to sneak up on us?’_

_‘Pedophile’_ Shadow sung

Harry picked the wand out of the box, and immediately felt its energy latch onto his. There was a bright light, and things all around the store started getting thrown around in an invisible twister. ‘ _guess this one's mine’_ Harry could hear the creep (‘ _you know, he didn't even introduce himself’_ ) talking about how the feather in his wand was a brother to the one that gave him his scar, and how Voldemort was great.

_‘Unpopular opinion’_

_‘So, you gonna explain to me the intricacies of wands and their creation orrrr…?’_

_‘Not at this time.’_

Harry heard a knock and his name being called. He turned to see Hagrid at the window, holding a cage. In that cage was a beautiful snowy owl.

“‘appy birthday ‘arry”

* * *

After their trip to diagon alley, Harry and Shadow opened the small grubby package. In it was a lovely, bright red stone.

_‘Anticlimactic, isn't it… although it's glowing really really bright… like I feel like you're going to go blind staring at the thing.’_

_‘Only you would call a potentially super expensive ruby “anticlimactic”. Not to mention the layers upon layers of magic on it. I wonder…’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N So let's skip alll the way to the station

“Have fun at your new school” Vernon grinned seeing there was no “platform 9 ¾”. Vernon just left Harry at the station, probably hoping he'd get himself kidnapped.

Shadow had slipped into the mirror earlier in the day, leaving Harry to hunt down the train on his own. It was extremely inconvenient how there were no books describing how to get there, and despite knowing he had wizard hating guardians no one sent a guide for him.

He ended up asking a family of redheads, the Weasleys apparently and passed through the wall and onto platform 9 ¾. Stepping through was a massive change in scenery. It was still a train station, but instead of rushing commuters there were families dressed in robes, hugging their children goodbye. There were cages of owls, and even a stray toad.

Instead of hanging around the platform, Harry got onto the train and found an empty compartment, hoping that no one would decide to intrude.

Sadly, his prayers were not answered and a tall, thin, red-headed boy came in.

“You don't mind if I sit here do you? All the other compartments are full.”

_‘That is completely untrue.’_

“If you want, I don't mind.” Harry replied, sighing inwardly.

“I'm Ron, Ron Weasley”

“Harry.”

“Harry Potter!?”

_‘I wonder if there are any other children starting this year named Harry.’_

“Yes.”

“Can I see the scar?” Harry sighed, out loud this time. This boy must be socially inept if he can't take a hint.

“For what reason?”

Ron looked extremely offended. ‘I don't remember a wizarding law about showing people your scar, and I believe it's considered rude to ask people personal requests, such as showing proof of their suffering. Strange boy.’

“No need to be a ponce about it!”

He then stormed off slamming the sliding door shut behind him. ‘ _it's actually impressive he managed that.’_

He heard the door opening again and sighed (he seemed to be sighing a lot lately), facing the newcomer. A bushy haired brunette stood at the door, chin tipped up, eyes narrowed. She looked awfully full of herself.

“Have you seen a toad around?” she asked imperiously

“No, I haven't.”

“Well, this was the last carriage to check.”

She stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

“My names Hermione Granger, what's yours?”

Harry sat staring at her for a second. She felt familiar.

“Harry Potter.” He replied cautiously

“Harry Potter? I've read about you in ‘Modern Magical History’.”

She closed the door and plopped onto a seat. Harry just sighed... again.

“Have you read it?”

“Yes I ha-” Harry paused and stared at her for another second. She seemed very, very familiar.

_‘no.’_

“Shadow?”

Hermione relaxed her prideful posture and smirked.

“What do you think? Does it suit me?”

“What have you done?” Harry asked, truly scared

“Oh you know, created a fake family so that I could get to stay with you in Hogwarts without being a voice in your head?”

Harry dropped his head into his hands and groaned. ‘I'm not even going to ask how, nothing to do about it now’

“Why didn't you warn me?” Harry asked.

“Now where's the fun in that?” Hermione laughed, and he just knew that she would be the reason he got expelled.

The door started opening and in a split second the relaxed Shadow was gone and prideful Hermione was back. In the doorway there was a blond pale boy, smirking.

“I heard a rumor that Harry Potter was in this carriage.”

“Yes, and?” asked Hermione

“I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, and maybe invite him to sit with us.” He gestured to two hulking troll bodyguards behind him.

He turned to Harry.

“Have we met? I'm Draco Malfoy” Harry shook the offered hand.

“Yes we met briefly in Madam Malkins, but I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter.” The boys smirk got wider.

“What are you doing sitting with a mudblood?”

_‘Oh for God's sake, he's a stuck up prick isn't he? Do no normal people exist in the Wizarding world?’_

_‘The Malfoys, an influential pureblood family with a strict view on muggles. Lucius Malfoy, his father, was a suspected death eater however escaped prosecution by claiming he was under the imperius curse. Draco would be a valuable asset to be sure, but most likely close minded.’_

_‘Bloody hell, I didn't need an entire family analysis! Though I would like to meet his father.’_

Harry thought quickly. He could use all the cannon fodder and connections he could get in case of emergency, but the boy might be a lost cause. No harm in trying anyway, though.

“Come in here without your friends and I'll tell you a secret.” The blond immediately dismissed his cronies with an imperious wave and came to sit next to Harry and glare at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

“Does this mean I get to have a toy?”

“I'm sitting right here you know.” Hermione turned to look at the boy.

“Yes, I know.” she then sighed

“Are we really letting this ponce in on this?” Harry nodded.

She eyed the blond and sighed again.

“First he needs to promise not to tell anyone what we talk about.”

“Why would I ever prom-!”

“Just do it Malfoy.” prompted Harry

“Fine fine I promise.” He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Hermione then dropped the act once again, sinking back into the seat.

“So how are we doing this?”

“I talked to Hagrid, it seems everyone expects me to be in gryffindor.” Harry sighed, knowing how this was going to go.

“Then that's our house. I would prefer slytherin, much more fun, but we can't have dark wizard rumors floating around.” Hermione looked disappointed

“Wait, what are you two talking about?” Malfoy looked confused. Hermione gave a small cough, clearing her throat and took on an overly pompous air.

“My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm a strong young female muggleborn, that follows all the rules and would never, ever do anything naughty.”

Harry sat up straight

“My names Harry Potter, and I'm the savior of the Wizarding world! I would never be a slytherin, they're all evil wizards! I'm extremely brave and devoted to the light, I must be a Gryffindor!”

“I still have no clue what either of you are going on about.” The blond looked completely lost

“Look, Malfoy, everyone already knows what they want the-boy-who-lived to be like. He's going to be a big strong Gryffindor that hates Slytherin and only breaks the rules to do brave things. If Harry does anything that goes against that, people will start thinking the worst of him. I'm a muggleborn, so I'm expected to be in anything other than slytherin, and I need to stick with Harry so he doesn't do anything stupid. Dumbledore probably wants him to have a muggleborn friend anyway. Keeping him pure and all that. I'm surprised he hasn't sent some loyal gryffindor pureblood to you.” she addressed the last part to Harry

“He may have, a Weasley came in earlier. They're a loyal Gryffindor pureblood family, and muggle obsessed.”

“Where is he now? We need a stupid friend, and I don't think that young master Malfoy here fits the bill. Plus I need to have some fun for once. You're a damn stickler for the rules.”

“If it's possible, I would prefer it to be just the two of us in public. Malfoy can meet with us in private.”

Malfoy sat staring at the two 11 year olds sitting with him. They weren't anything like he first thought. They were almost… Slytherin.

Draco stopped the thought immediately.

“Why would I ever be friends with with a mudblood?” He sneered.

“I don't wish to get into blood politics right now. Join us or don't.”

“Please do, Harry is the most boring person you will ever meet and I can't handle him alone.”

Draco thought in it for a minute, but eventually came to the obvious decision. He could be enemies with Harry Potter, or he could be friends with him and act civil towards the mudblood in private. It was an easy choice.

“Fine then. Call me Draco. In private only, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't think normally he would agree that fast, but my Draco is smart, and he weighed the consequences of saying “no” to Harry Potter against the perks of being Harry Potter's acquaintance and potential friend, even if that means being tolerable to a muggleborn in private. Not a hard decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, another short chapter. Here, have two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N things are finally looking good! Except anyone reading probably just ditched when they got to the Hermione reveal hahaha.

After the decision to befriend Harry, the boy left to rejoin his probably-slytherin friends and tell them all about the muggle loving boy-who-lived and his mudblood girlfriend. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the ride deciding how they were going to act. They told each other about their new fake personalities, and Hermione told Harry all about the fake past she created.

They quickly realised that they still had a mental connection, one that they didn't have when Shadow was in a mirror, though they were unsure why it only appeared when Shadow became Hermione. They worried that because it was so similar to a twins souls bond, people might get suspicious if they started finishing each other's sentences or speaking at the same time, so they started working on creating a block between them.

By the time the train stopped, they had created a door between their minds that was closed but could be opened any time.

Everyone was told to leave their luggage on the train, and they followed the flow of students led by Hagrid down a narrow path and to some boats. From the shore, they could see the massive black lake, and Hogwarts sitting out over it all. Everyone ooh’ed and aah’ed appreciatively, and Hagrid ushered them to the boats.

Harry and Hermione had hoped to get one to themselves, but the Weasley boy climbed in with them.

_‘Persistent little fucker, ain't he_?’

As they were floating along towards Hogwarts, Hermione shifted slightly and rocked the boat, just a little. The Weasley started to lose his balance, and Hermione used that chance to shove him into the lake. Harry pushed open their mental door

_‘Why did you do that_?’

_‘It's fine, he won't be the first to have ever fallen in. Don't try convincing me you're at all worried.’_

_‘It was your decision to be a student here, I would appreciate it if you didn't rock the boat, no pun intended.’_

_‘I didn't know you were doing a Lawful Good playthrough!'_

“Sir! Ron fell out of the boat! What do we do!? Will he be ok?” Harry heard Hermione call to Hagrid.

“It's fine, the giant squid will throw him back out.”

_‘I want one.’_

_‘No_.’

The boats kept going, through a dark tunnel and into what seemed to be an underground harbour. They all clambered out and followed Hagrid up to the large wood doors. (‘ _Oh hey, at least that kid found his toad’_ )

Hagrid reached up, knocked three times, and the door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry, short chapter. If things seem really vague it's because I want to establish everything then get to the good stuff… yeah that's totally why


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first ten chapters all at once at around 12 o'clock at night, so that's probably why when rereading then over again I have no memory of ever writing them.

The door swung open. Standing there was an old woman, dressed in emerald robes. Hagrid handed the first years over, and they followed the lady, Professor McGonagall, through a hallway into a small chamber

She started a “small” speech on what was about to happen and about the different houses, which both Harry and Hermione ignored completely, before she left, telling them to wait quietly.

“What do you think they'll have us do? My brothers said it would hurt.” Harry could feel hermione's urge to inflame his fear, even through the closed link door.

Everyone gasped and left back as twenty or so ghosts came through the back wall, interrupting Hermione just as she opened her mouth. One was saying that they needed to give someone second chance, and forgive and forget or something. Another was arguing that “Peeves” has had enough chances and that they needed to do something about it. That was when they noticed the first years.

The first one introduced himself to be the Fat Friar and a former hufflepuff, and seemed to want to talk about it more but Professor McGonagall interrupted saying that the sorting was about to begin. The students all formed a line and followed the Professor up in front of the whole school.

_‘Oh my God. What kind of ugly ass hats are they wearing? I thought that part of the list was a fucking joke! They're not even proper hats, they have no brim!’_

There was an old hat sitting on a chair, that strangely enough started reciting a poem about the four houses. Knowing exactly how the sorting would go, Harry and Hermione ignored it, but clapped politely at the end.

New students started getting called up one by one, to try on the sorting hat and get sorted, both Harry and Hermione silently filing away who ended up where.

Eventually it came to Hermione, who walked up proudly, got sorted into gryffindor, and went to sit at their table. From across the room she met Harry's eye and winked.

 _‘That was… quicker than expected._ ’

Malfoy obviously got slytherin, along with his cronies. When it finally came to Harry, the whole hall went silent, before whispers broke out.

“Did she say Potter?”

“THE Harry Potter?”

Harry walked up, and sat to be sorted. The last thing he saw before the hat completely covered his eyes was a million staring teenagers.

 _'Hmm how curious. You have a very strange mind, just like Miss Grangers. Now where should I put you…_ '

Harry didn't hesitate for a second.

_'Gryffindor of course.'_

_'Ah, but-'_

_'Gryffindor.'_

_'As you wish_.'

He went to sit with the gryffindor table, noticing the extra loud cheer he was getting, and the Weasley twins cheering “we got Potter”. He knew he had made the right choice.

As expected, and dreaded, the Weasel (as Hermione had dubbed him) also made it into Gryffindor. Harry clapped along, pretending to care, while at the same time almost gleefully listening to Hermione plan his murder. Something about that boy just rubbed him the wrong way.

Eventually the sorting was done, and Headmaster Dumbledore stood to give his speech. Harry heard someone ask if he was mad, and be given an affirmative answer, but from what Hermione had told him, that wasn't entirely the case.

And then Harry's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw the food. Where seconds before there had been empty plates, there were now mounds of everything and anything.

He piled his plate high, always happy to eat. He'd been starved before, and knew to appreciate food. A ghost next to him sighed sadly, and lamented about not being able to eat anymore.

The tactless Weasel then proceeded to call the ghost “Nearly Headless Nick” which seemed to offend poor Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Another obviously tactless student then asked how he could be nearly headless.

Sir Nick seemed quite upset, but showed them anyway. Apparently someone failed to behead him. He did look pleased at everyone's shocked faces though. He changed the subject to the house cup, which had been won by slytherin for the last six years.

He said that “The Bloody Baron” was getting unbearable, and everyone looked over to the offending ghost, who was sitting next to Malfoy at the slytherin table, his robes stained with silver blood. Draco didn't look too happy about it, which Harry found a little strange.

When asked how the baron got so bloody, sir Nick said that he had never asked. Harry was curious. _‘Why not? He died covered in blood right? So it's probably his own. Or he murdered someone and then died before changing his clothes. But that's not likely. Where's everyone's curiosity?_ '

Dinner was cleared and dessert started. As everyone ate, they all talked about their families. One poor boy, Neville, had been a suspected squib. His family was so upset by that, some of them tried to put him in dangerous situations to get his magic to show. _‘Curious. He's actually quite strong, but he didn't show any power as a child?_ ’

Hermione was getting into her role, talking about school work and what she wanted to learn. Harry scanned the professors table, but when he looked at the hook nosed teacher that had been talking to Professor Quirrell, he felt a pain in his scar. He frowned, but didn't comment on it.

He asked about the hook-nosed teacher, "Professor Snape". According to the other students he was the potions professor, but actually wanted to be the defense against the dark arts professor.

 _‘No wonder Quirrell looks so nervous. Professor Snape could be planning his murder_ ’

 _‘Murder? Who are we killing_?’ Hermione sounded very excited to be participating in a murder, like always. Harry just closed the door between their minds without answering.

Once pudding was finally done, the headmaster came up to give the notices. They were simple enough, no going into the forest, no going onto the third floor-

_‘We need to do both those things’_

_‘Leave me be, Hermione_.’

Quidditch trials are happening in the second week, and no magic between classes or in the corridors. He then told everyone to sing the school song (in their own tune no less)

‘There's a school song? Oh dear…’

 _‘It doesn't even have a real tune!? Why…_ ’

Eventually the painful song came to an end, with the Weasley twins being the last to finish their slow funeral march, conducted by Dumbledore. The Headmaster wiped a fake tear from his eye, and sent everyone off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realising that it's chapter 7 and nothing has happened is totally screwing with me.

All the first year gryffindors followed Percy, the Weasley prefect, through corridors, winding staircases, and doorways hidden behind paintings and tapestries.

They kept walking until they came across a floating bunch of walking sticks.  
‘ _There's a poltergeist there! Awesome.’_  
 _‘Oh wonderful.’_  
“Peeves,” Percy whispered, “A poltergeist.” He stood up straight and spoke louder.  
“Peeves. Show yourself.” there was the sound of a wet raspberry being blown, and Percy frowned.

“Do you want me to fetch the Bloody Baron?” there was a pop, and suddenly there was a little man floating cross legged holding the walking sticks. The little man crowed with delight. Apparently he likes first years.

The poltergeist swooped at the group, all of whom leaned back and away, not knowing if Peeves could hurt them. He finally left, but only after Percy threatened to call the bloody baron, again.

He explained that no one can control Peeves except the bloody baron. ‘ _So that's what the fat friar was talking about.’_

They eventually came across a portrait of a fat lady in a silk dress. She asked for the password and Percy said “Caput Draconis”

_I guess that's the password’_   
_‘Caput Draconis, dragons head, wish we could tell Draco.’_

The portrait swung open to a inviting and cosy common room, which lead off into the separate male and female dorms. Harry and Hermione immediately went to their respective dorms. Everyone was tired and full, and ready to sleep. Ron tried to engage Harry in conversation, but he just rolled over and went to sleep, slipping a lovely red ruby wrapped in fabric under his mattress.

* * *

 

“There, look”  
“That's him?”  
“Can you see his scar?”  
“Who's that next to him?”  
Harry inwardly sighed at the whispers following him. He had hoped that he could just be Harry, but he just knew that he'd have to keep putting the boy-who-lived act, probably until he graduated and possibly even beyond.

Students would crowd around him, but do it… inconspicuously? (‘ _I guess that's what they're going for_ ’) So they would spy around corners and follow him quietly. Harry just wanted to find his way through the maze that is Hogwarts, and actually make it to class.  
Hermione and Harry both had their suspicions that the schools corridors actually shifted.

And to make the maze even worse was the minotaur that guarded it. Not a real minotaur though, that would be preferable what Hogwarts had. Argus Filch. Harry had thought he could like the man, because he trusted cats instincts and Filch had an adoring cat, but when Harry and Hermione had been lost and trying to get through a locked door, Filch had found them.

Instead of pointing them in the right direction, Filch accused them of attempting to break into the forbidden third floor. So now Filch hates them, and it's mutual. (At least his cat was still amazing, according to Hermione.) The only reason Filch didn't manage to lock them in the dungeons, was Professor Quirrell's timely appearance.

The classes themselves, once you found them, were fine. Harry had decided that he needed to get as average as possible in every subject. He wanted to fly under the radar, and anything better or worse than average was going to get him even more attention.

It was easy to get average on his theory, but his practical was slightly more difficult. Fortunately, there was an easy fix. Hermione would draw on Harry's magic reserves. This meant that Hermione could harness Harry's large reserves of magic to get top marks, and Harry would be left with just enough magic to get by.

Only Friday, Harry had finally made it to the great Hall without being turned about. This great achievement, and the confirmation that the corridors do in fact move, was offset by his class schedule for the day. He had double potions with the slytherins, and from what heard from other students, the potions professor hated gryffindors and favoured slytherins.

Harry had been happy to have class with Draco for once, but it wasn't looking good. Draco, Harry, and Hermione had been having trouble meeting up without getting caught. Harry and Hermione were somewhat loners, and Shadow was skilled in illusions, but Draco was the real issue.

It seemed as though slytherin house knew exactly where Draco was and would be every single day, and he wasn't good enough at things like “notice-me-not” charms to sneak past the one student that would always be awake. It was almost like the upper years had a student guard schedule.

During Friday breakfast, Harry got a letter from Hagrid asking if he wanted to come for tea. He readily agreed, wanting the chance to learn more about the surprisingly interesting half giant. He was soon glad that he agreed, because potions turned out to be hell.


	8. Chapter 8

At the start of the potions class, Professor Snape called the roll, and paused at Harry's name.

“Ah Mr Potter. Our new… celebrity.”

And straight away Harry knew that he was in for a treat.

The slytherins snickered at the professors tone, and even Hermione felt the urge to. Sarcasm, her one weakness. Along with threats of violence. She had more than one “one weakness” despite her claims. The Professor then finished the call and gave a speech about the “subtle science” of potion making, and how they can “stopper death” if they aren't “dunderheads”

Harry, knowing he was to be one of said dunderheads, could almost feel worried.

Then Professor Snape called on Harry for a question

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

 _‘Drought of living death.This isn't part of the first years curriculum. He's not even trying to be subtle_.’

“I don't know sir”

“Tut, tut – fame clearly isn’t everything.” He ignored Hermione’s raised and waving hand. “Let’s try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

 _‘Stomach of a goat. They can neutralise most poisons._ ’

“I don't know sir”

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?”

_‘I have actually memorised everything in every book required for this year.’_

_‘Ok you know what, fine. Swap.’_

_‘I don't believe that's wise_.’

Harry, caught off guard, jolted at the sudden rush of being dragged completely through his and Hermiones mind door.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione’s (now Harry's) quivering hand.

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” At this, Hermione (Harry) stood up, her (his) hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

“I don’t know,” said Harry (Shadow) quietly.

“I think Hermione does, though, why don’t you try her?”

 _‘Shadow, did you just use my body to mouth off a teacher_?’

_‘Remember, you're the full of himself boy-who-lived, you need to be a bit of a dick sometimes.’_

_‘I would recommend NOT being a “dick” to teachers that seem to already hate me_ ’

Shadow just laughed and swapped back to her own body.

 _‘Look, the gryffindors are loving it_.’

It was true, the gryffindors were snickering, and one winked at Harry.

“Sit down,” he snapped at Hermione.

“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?”

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, “And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter.”

 _‘I'm not sure how long the Gryffindors will be able to handle losing points because of me. Or you, I guess_.’

_‘Hey, it was only a singular point. You can get like 5 points just by existing.’_

Things just got better and better as the lesson continued. The Professor paired them all off, and Harry reluctantly ended up with Weasel. He was later on glad that he wasn't with Neville at least, as he managed to melt another gryffindors cauldron into a twisted mess, and had somehow created an acid green fog.

The whole class ended up standing on stools to escape the fog, and Neville who had been drenched by the potion was suddenly covered in boils.

_‘Added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire I assume?’_

_‘Is this your form of gloating? It is, isn't it. I have so many regrets_.’

The professors next words were a near mirror of Harry's own

“I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?” Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

“Take him up to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Neville's partner. Then he rounded on Harry and Weasel who had been working scarily close to Neville.

“You – Potter – why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That’s another point you’ve lost for Gryffindor.”

_‘I wonder why he hates me so much?’_

_‘Well if he keeps hating you, can I please please please at least get him fired_?’

After class, the Weasel asked if he could visit Hagrid with Harry. That was a stupid thing to ask, mainly because Harry hadn't told the Weasel about the letter or the meeting. Harry just stared at the ginger until he shifted uncomfortably before calmly saying no and walking away.

Harry, alone except for Hermione hanging out in his head, went to visit Hagrid in his hut next to the forbidden forest. Knocking on the door, he heard Hagrid commanding

“Back! Back Fang, back!”

The door opened to Hagrid holding back a hulking black boarhound. He invited Harry in and told him to make himself at home. He let Fang go, and he rushed over to sniff and lick Harry.

There was only one room in Hagrid's hut, so everything was stuffed in there. There were even hams hanging from the ceiling. If Harry was being honest, it was surprisingly homely. Hagrid served him some boiling water and some rock cakes.

The rock cakes were near teeth breaking, but Harry had eaten worse, and once you broke them up and softened them a little they were actually quite nice. Somehow. Harry and Hermione took turns complaining about their week, and about Filch.

Hagrid himself called Filch an old git, and went as far as to say that he'd like to introduce Filch's cat Mrs Norris to Fang sometime.

Harry told Hagrid about Snape’s lesson, deciding to probe a little. Hagrid told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape disliked all his students, especially gryffindors.

“But he seemed to really hate me.”

“Rubbish!’ said Hagrid. “Why should he?”

Yet Harry and Shadow couldn’t help but notice that Hagrid didn’t quite meet his eyes when he said that.

 _‘He answered with a question. He's avoiding answering, pretty sly for a former gryffindor._ ’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, would you look at that. It's short, again. Honestly, Past-Raven, what were you doing?

Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under a tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts’ goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. “But we’re not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what’s good for you,” said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon_.

Harry thought for a second.

“Hey, Hagrid…” said Harry.

“That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday… it might’ve been happening while we were there…”

Harry watched Hagrid's face closely, and there was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn’t meet Harry’s eyes this time.

 _‘The vault had been emptied earlier that day… and Hagrid had just happened to empty vault 713 while we were there that same day. Normally I would say that was a coincidence, but that would be too fortunate_.’

_‘Now I'm even more curious. What's that stone we nicked really?’_

_‘Obviously something important enough for a dark wizard to desire.’_

_‘I guess we need to start on some “magic rock” research then? And by we, I mean you.’_

* * *

 Flying lessons were starting Thursday, and Harry was actually looking forward to it; the gryffindors had it with the slytherins. Harry, Hermione and Draco had been having great fun verbally sparring, so much so that their insults stopped being a mask and had become a game, not to mention Harry had heard that James Potter was a skilled Quidditch player. He wouldn't need to hold back.

Now they get a class where they may be able to have some real competition. Draco had been talking an awful lot about flying, and made himself out to be fairly skilled.

He wasn't the only one, multiple gryffindors were hyping themselves up as fairly skilled as well. The few that weren't talking about their skills were Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Hermione was doing her obligatory lecture on flying tips she had found in a book, and Neville was hanging on to every word.

Harry knew that despite being a disaster at potions, Neville was powerful. He didn't seem it, with all his failures in class, but no one was actually _thinking_.

According to Neville, his wand is actually his father's. Of course, his father's wand didn't choose him, so it wasn't working for him. And Neville didn't even know!

‘ _He could be powerful backup.’_

_‘Once he gets a proper wand, you mean.’_

Hermione replied, not even pausing in her speech.

Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the post-owls. Harry didn't get a letter, he hadn't gotten one since Hagrids, so he instead watched what other people got.

As always, Draco got sweets from his parents. He refused to share them with anyone, even his fellow slytherins, but Harry and Hermione were always able to “convince” him to gift them some.

What was really interesting though, was what a barn owl brought Neville. It was a small package from his grandmother.

He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

“It's a Remembrall!” he explained.

“Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there’s something you’ve forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh …”

His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

“… you’ve forgotten something …”

 _‘Pretty useless, and expensive. If it told you what you had forgotten, then I would be much more impressed. You can't just force yourself to remember things, not if you aren't an occlumens. But I do wonder what impact it will have later on…_ ’

_‘Pardon?’_

_‘Oh, just thinking about plot relevance and such_.’

Draco plucked the Remembrall out of Neville's hand and Harry jumped up, half hoping to have an excuse to fight Draco, but professor McGonagall was all too quick to interrupt.

Draco gave the ball back, claiming to be “just looking.” Harry just sat back down and sighed. Just when things started to look interesting…

 _‘It's ok, we can find an excuse to fight him later, and if we can't, we can make one_.’

 _‘What do you suggest_?’

_‘Well it's very easy to mess up a potion… wouldn't it be sad if we accidentally ruined his?’_

_‘I would rather not anger Professor Snape_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first 10 chapters in a single go, at midnight. That's my excuse.

At 3:30 that afternoon, all the first year gryffindors hurried off to their first ever flying practice out on the grass. The slytherins were already there, and so was a neat row of pitiful looking school brooms.

Harry had already heard the Weasley twins Fred and George complain about the school brooms. Apparently some vibrate if you fly too high, and others list to the left. By the looks of the ancient kindling, the school was being overly frugal.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived an barked out her orders like a drill sergeant. Everyone stood next to a broom seconds later, and Harry looked down at his. It looked munted. Bristles stuck out at every angle and it looked positively ancient.

Madam Hooch instructed them to put their right hand out over the broom and command it “up”

Harry commanded his up and it rose smoothly onto his hand. He was one of few having success.

Hermione's just rolled over slightly, and Harry raised an eyebrow

 _‘Finally bad at something_?’

 _‘I'm bookworm Granger, Harry. I can't be good at sports, that's not how that works_.’

 _‘You just don't want to admit that you can't command a broom_ ’

Hermione didn't reply.

Neville's hadn't moved at all.

_‘He needs to be more confident.’_

_‘We can talk to him about that later._ ’

Madam Hooch soon got onto correcting everyone's grip, (apparently the Weasel had been holding his wrong for years) and then got everyone straddling their brooms ready to rise on her whistle.

Before the whistle had even gone off, Neville was shooting straight up into the air, screaming. Madam Hooch tried calling him back down, but he just kept going up and up. Finally, he started tipping sideways and fell off his broom… from a few stories up.

Everyone just stood in shock, as he fell and landed with a sharp crack. You would expect him to be badly injured, unless you were aware of the shield that Neville had constructed around himself that was constantly draining his magic… the boy just got more and more interesting.

 _‘Did you see that? Only broke his wrist! Should have broken his spine, pelvis, a few ribs, oh and his skull, but his shield saved him from all that_ ’

‘ _Well his family did ‘accidentally” drop him out a window once to get his magic to show. And have you seen his accidents? You_ would _need a strong shield.’_

Madam Hooch led the poor boy off the field, ordering everyone to stay on the ground. Obviously, with the instructor gone Draco took his chance to cause some chaos and pick on some gryffindors.

Draco and his slytherins burst out laughing

“Did you see his face?” to the upset of the present gryffindors. Obviously the brave lions stood up to Draco and defended their housemate from their jeers.

Draco bent down, and no one knew what he was doing until he picked up a large marble sized ball.

“It's Longbottom's Remembrall” Harry sighed

“Just give it back Malfoy” Draco smirked

He threw the ball straight up with a muttered spell

“How about you go get it?” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled patronisingly.

“I'm not an idiot Malfoy, no one would ever fall fo-” He cut off his sentence as the Weasel took off on his broom after the ball.

 _‘Did he just_..?’

‘ _Yeah, I think he did… I knew he was an idiot, but this takes the cake’_ Harry and the rest of the class watched the Weasel fly higher and higher and higher. Eventually Harry turned to Draco

“Bloody hell, how hard did you throw it?”

Draco didn't bother looking down

“I did use a couple of charms to throw it further… didn't expect it to go that high though”

Everyone was too distracted by the still climbing redhead to hear Harry and Draco sounding somewhat civil. Eventually the boy stopped going higher, but only when his broom visibly fell apart.

“He's falling pretty fast.”

“Someone should probably go get him.”

“Do you think he has Neville's ball?”

No one bothered to do anything more than watch. Harry let out a long suffering sigh and got on his broom.

“I swear, if I get banned from flying for this…” He pushed off the ground and shot up after the falling boy. He leveled out with the Weasel before grabbing him and slowing to a stop. He then saw another gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan, the one that boasted about being a good flyer join him.

Ron turned to see who had grabbed him, and when he saw that it was Harry he yelled

“Piss off Potter.”

He then moved over to the other gryffindors broom and glared at Harry.

Harry took a second to look at the Remembrall that just fell past him.

 _‘Shadow, how much do Remembralls cost_?’

 _‘A lot. They're mind magic, and pretty complicated, if useless. Everyone's forgotten something, so it needs to be able to tell what needs remembering and what doesn't._ ’

‘ _ok… so could the Longbottom's afford another one?’_

_‘eh… they are pretty rich… but I doubt anyone would trust Neville with a new one.’_

_‘Ok well. If I die, I'm possessing you, hope we’re clear on that_.’

The whole mental conversation took maybe a second, and Harry pointed his broom down. The Remembrall was falling very, very fast, and was already pretty close to the ground. Harry pushed his broom hard, streamlining himself as much as possible.

 _‘Just don't, it's fine! Blackmail Draco into buying a new one!_ ’

He ignored the voice in his head and kept an eye in the Remembrall that was getting dangerously close to the ground. The wind was whistling in his ears and his broom was shaking. He reached out, grabbing the Remembrall-

 _‘pull up! Pull up now!_ '

-and pulling out of the vertical dive. He hadn't expected as much momentum as he had, so he had to fly horizontal for a few seconds before he could stop and stand.

In his head he could hear Shadow laughing, and turning he saw why. He had gained so much speed, and gotten so close to the ground, that he had torn up the grass and soil around where he pulled out of the dive. There was a huge streak of shredded brown earth behind him.

Looking down at himself, he could even see dirt on his pant knees. He looked at the school broom in time to see it basically implode on itself in his hand.  
 _‘How am I going to explain this_?’


	11. Chapter 11

“HARRY POTTER!” His heart sank faster than he’d just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them.

_‘I'm banned aren't I…’_

“Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –” Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously,

“– how dare you – might have broken your neck –”

Harry just pointed at the Weasel.

“His fault.” Apparently Professor McGonagall didn't find Harry's Shadow-inspire moment amusing and ordered him to follow her. Harry followed silently, resigned to his fate. He was going to get banned from flying.

They stopped off at a classroom to pick up a boy named “Wood”, triggering Harry's confusion.

 _‘Why is she getting a_ _student involved?’_ Harry's favourite fountain of knowledge took that moment to chime in.

_‘Oliver Wood is captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team’_

_‘Huh. How interesting_.’

They walked into an empty classroom -well, empty except for Peeves writing some very creative swear words on the chalkboard- And Professor McGonagall immediately told Wood that she had found him a new seeker… without consulting Harry.

Without a word to Harry, they talked about him like a cut of meat as Wood looked him up and down. As soon as Professor McGonagall mentioned that he had pulled off a 50 foot dive on his first time on a broom, Woods looked like all his dreams had come true.

“Ever watched a game of Quidditch?”

“A game of what?” Wood looked horrified and sickened.

“A- A game of- wh- what?” He sounded so like Professor Quirrell in that moment and Harry smiled inwardly, amused.

 _‘I just couldn't resist_.’

McGonagall then said something that irritated Harry,

“I want to hear you’re training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you” she then smiled and finished.

“Your father would be proud.”

Harry wasn't easily irritated but that did just the trick. Without even asking what Harry wanted they started talking about getting the rules bent to allow him on the team, then try to guilt him into it with mention of his dead father? Not to mention the “I want to hear you’re training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.” part. Was that seriously a threat?

“No thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is different in this chapter... I have no idea what it is, but according to Past-Raven there is something.

“You’re joking.” Hermione looked torn between shock and excitement. Harry had just finished giving her the memories of the meeting, and she was already planning ways to use it to her advantage.

“I don't actually want to play. It's an unnecessary distraction.” Though he would like to play, he didn't need McGonagall holding it over his head.

Fred and George Weasley came rushing over, huge smiles on their faces.

“Well done,” said George in a low voice.

“Wood told us. We’re on the team too – Beaters.”

“I tell you, we’re going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year,” said Fred.

“We haven’t won since Charlie left, but this year’s team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.”

“I'm not actually-”

“Anyway, we’ve got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he’s found a new secret passageway out of the school.”

“Bet it’s that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.” Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone a bit more interesting turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

“Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?”

 _‘Hang on, who told him that? No one knows I live with muggles_.’

“You’re a lot braver now you’re back on the ground and you’ve got your little friends with you” Said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. (According to Draco, the pair were actually meant to be his Bodyguards.)

“I’d take you on any time on my own,” said Malfoy.

“Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only – no contact. What’s the matter? Never heard of a wizard’s duel before, I suppose?”

_‘Finally, something potentially fun.’_

_‘Oh Draco, I could kiss you! Harry, you better make me your second, I never get to fight anyone_!’

“Of course he has,” said Ron, appearing out of thin air. “I’m his second, who’s yours?”

_‘Oh you know what, fuck you Weasel! I'm Harry's second! Where the fuck did you even come from!? IF YOU DON'T FUCK OFF RIGHT THIS SECOND I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY I'M GOING TO-’_

_‘Shadow, cease_.’

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

“Crabbe,” he said.

“Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room, that’s always unlocked.”

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other, Ron with excitement, Harry with anger.

“What is a wizard’s duel?” asked Harry.

“And what do you mean, you’re my second?”

“Well, a second’s there to take over if you die,” said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the suspiciously blank look on Harry’s face, he added quickly,

“But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy’ll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway.”

 _‘I wonder if it is legal to injure your own second_.'

“So. Why did you decide to accept for me, and then make yourself my second? We aren't friends, Weasel.” The boy looked offended.

“Of course we're friends! And I knew you would accept the duel if you knew what it was, I don't see the problem.”

“...are you purposefully this stupid?”

“Excuse me.” They both looked up. It was Hermione.

 _‘Oh please save me from this imbecile_.’

“Can’t a person eat in peace in this place?” Hermione ignored the Weasel and spoke to Harry.

“I couldn’t help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –”

“Bet you could,” Ron muttered.

‘ _Fuck, I'm going to punch him.’_

“– and you mustn’t go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you’ll lose Gryffindor if you’re caught, and you’re bound to be. It’s really very selfish of you.”

 _‘Pussy out, Weasel. We'll do this without you getting in the way_!’

“It's not any of your business, Granger. We aren't friends with you.” Weasel sneered. Hermione turned to him and leaned close to his face, smiling darkly.

“Piss. Off.” The already pale boy went white and he swallowed audibly. Harry resisted the urge to smile as the delusional boy went to another seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, again! Why!? I'm usually so careful about this!


	13. Chapter 13

The Weasel spent the rest of the evening giving him advice such as “If he tries to curse you, you’d better dodge it, because I can’t remember how to block them”. There was a very good chance that someone would tip off Filch or one of the Professors, but Harry had a plan if that happened.

“Half past eleven,” Ron muttered at last.

“We’d better go.” They pulled on their dressing-gowns, picked up their wands and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows.

They had almost reached the portrait hole when a shadow sitting in one of the chairs spoke.

“I can't believe you're actually going out there. You should have told a Professor, duels are against school rules!”

_‘Oh, hello rule abiding Hermione’_

_‘And hello, rule breaking Harry_ ’

A lamp flickered on.

“You!’ said Ron furiously.

“Go back to bed!”

Harry pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole, both Ron and Hermione following close behind.

“Don’t you care about Gryffindor or do you only care about yourselves? I don’t want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you’ll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.”

_‘How subtle. I'm not sure that the Weasel will pick up on that.’_

_‘I'll take every chance I get to prove I'm better than his freckled ass_.’

“Look, either come with us or go away.”

“All right, I’m coming, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when we get caught. I'm only here because we're locked out.”

Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady but she was gone. They were all locked out of Gryffindor Tower.

“Now come on, we’ve got to go, we’re going to be late.” Hermione prompted.

“You’ve got some nerve just deciding to –’ said Ron loudly.

“Shut up!” interrupted Harry sharply.

“I heard something.” It was a sort of snuffling. “Mrs Norris?” breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. It wasn’t Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

“Thank goodness you found me! I’ve been out here for hours. I couldn’t remember the new password to get in to bed.”

“Keep your voice down, Neville. The password’s ‘Pig snout’ but it won’t help you now, the Fat Lady’s gone off somewhere. How’s your arm?”

“Fine,” said Neville, showing them.

“Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute.”

“Good – well, look, Neville, we’ve got to be somewhere, we’ll see you later –”

“Don’t leave me!” said Neville, scrambling to his feet.

“I don’t want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron’s been past twice already.” Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

“If either of you get us caught, I’ll never rest until I’ve learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you.” Hermione opened her mouth, probably to use said Curse of the Bogies on the Weasel, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed towards the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren’t there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. The minutes crept by.

“He’s late, maybe he’s chickened out,” Ron whispered. Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak – and it wasn’t Malfoy.

“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.” It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. Disappointed, Harry waved at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch’s voice.

Neville’s robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

“They’re in here somewhere,” they heard him mutter,

“Probably hiding.”

They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run – he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

“HARRY, HERMIONE RUN!” Ron yelled.

Harry silently cursed the idiot, grabbed Neville, and cast as many stealth based spells he knew then slowly made his way down the gallery with Hermione and the whimpering boy.

Once they knew that Filch wasn't near, they sent Neville off the infirmary to deal with his blood covered hand. Apparently, armour is sharp. The pair then swung around the doorpost and trotted down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

“Bloody Weasel screwed us over. If he hadn't screamed we could have all gotten away pretty easily, but nooo.” Hermione looked pissed. She really did dislike stupid people.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone commenting on and giving kudos to my fics, or just reading it at all! It's amazing how much has come from a stupid dream I had once. Yall are awesome.

They hadn’t gone more than a dozen paces towards the tower when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

“Peeves I love you, but you need to be quiet, ok?”

Peeves cackled.

“Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty.”

“Not if you don’t give us away, Peeves, please.”

“Should tell Filch, I should,” said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly.

“It’s for your own good, you know.”

“Come on Peeves, please? He's already caught another student.” the poltergeist seemed to think for a moment.

“You owe me a favour you know. Letting me turn you in would pay that off. Catching students makes me useful.” He looked delighted.

 _‘Shadow, why do you owe Peeves a favour_?’

“…shit.”

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Peeves bellowed. “STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!”

Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door – and it was locked. Harry gave a flick of his finger and the door opened.

They could hear pattering footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves’s shouts, and the dragging footsteps of a reluctant prisoner.

“Which way did they go, Peeves?” Filch was saying.

“Quick tell me.”

“Say “please””

“Don’t mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?”

“Shan’t say nothing if you don’t say please!” said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.

“All right – please.”

“NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn’t say nothing if you didn’t say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!” And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

_‘Why didn't he tell him where we went?’_

_‘He only called out in the first place for a debt. After that we were even and well, he likes me.’_

_‘God knows wh_ \- oh. Wow.”

“What?” Hermione turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment she was sure that she was dreaming. There was no way that it was true. There, standing in the middle of what they had to assume was the forbidden third floor corridor, was a massive, three headed dog.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Hermione knew that the only reason they weren’t already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

“OH YOU BEAUTIFUL LITTLE PUPPY!” Hermione squealed loudly.

Harry groped for the doorknob – between Filch, death, and drama, he’d take Filch. He dragged Hermione backwards and slammed the door shut.

Harry started running, dragging a begging Hermione behind him (“Wait let's go back! I want to pat it!”) They slowed when they realised Filch must have hurried off, content with only two students caught.

“Where on earth have you all been?” The Fat Lady asked once they made it back to the tower, looking at their dressing-gowns hanging off their shoulders.

“Just going for a midnight walk, we promise. Oh, pigsnout.” Hermione winked at the portrait who giggled, winking back, and swung out of the way.

They both hurried to their beds and opened slipped into their shared mindscape.

 _‘What do they think they’re doing, keeping a cerberus like that locked up in a school_?’ asked Shadow

 _‘If any dog needs exercise, that one does_.’

Harry mentally rolled his eyes.

 _‘Weren't you looking? It was guarding a trapdoor_.’

 _‘I was more focused on its pretty lil puppy heads. But now that you mention it_ …’ Shadow replayed the memory for them both.

 _‘Huh. You're totally right, it was standing on a trapdoor. And dogs like that are used to guard important things… like really, REALLY important things_...’

So the dog was guarding something or was meant to be guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide – except perhaps Hogwarts.

 _‘Don't tell me that they were going to hide that rock we stole under the Cerberus_?’

 _‘People are breaking into Gringotts for a pretty rock that warrants its own vault, and now there's a cerberus in the school. I know I said earlier that we need to research some magic rocks, but Harry? I think we should REALLY start investigating. Casually browsing a couple books doesn't count_.’

 _‘If we last long enough_.’

 _‘Why wouldn't we? We didn't get caug- but that bloody little Weasel screamed our names, FUCK THAT LITTLE SHIT I'M GONNA HANG HIM WITH HIS OWN INTESTINES._ ’

 _‘With prankster brothers like his, you would think he would know how to avoid getting caught_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that short chapters have become the norm... PAST RAVEN WHYYY


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione and Harry were a mix of irritated and relieved when they had breakfast the next morning. They were relieved that when Professor McGonagall came to confront front them she had no proof, but they were also irritated that Ron was smirking and bragging at the Gryffindor table. He had apparently gotten points for protecting his friends? Yes, according to Ron, screaming for your friends to run is worth Ten House Points. And telling your head of house about a duel happening during the night? Another 10 points.

Normally that would seem outrageous, except that current point count reflected his claim. Gryffindor had gained twenty points during the night, and no one else was standing up to claim responsibility.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone’s attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large screech owls.

‘ _Seriously? I told them I didn't want to play.’_

When the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor Hermione looked horrified.

_‘The bacon…’_

_‘You can't even taste it_.’

They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Harry ripped open the letter.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don’t want everybody knowing you’ve got a broomstick or they’ll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o’clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry had difficulty hiding his annoyance, which grew as the Weasel leaned over his shoulder to read the note.

“A Nimbus Two Thousand!” Ron moaned enviously and not without a little anger.

“I’ve never even touched one.” Harry glared at him over his shoulder, folding up the note.

Harry left the Hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first lesson, but halfway across the Entrance Hall he found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy took the package from Harry and felt it. “That’s a broomstick,” he said, throwing it back to Harry with a look of awe his face. He quickly wiped the look away and sneered.

“You’ll be for it this time, Potter, first-years aren’t allowed them.” Weasel, the bloody stalker, couldn’t resist it.

“It’s not any old broomstick,” he said

“It’s a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you’ve got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?” Ron grinned at Harry.

“Comets look flashy, but they’re not in the same league as the Nimbus.”

Harry was about to make a scathing comment when Draco spoke up first.

“What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn’t afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig.”

Harry smiled lightly, amused.

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy’s elbow.

“Not arguing, I hope, boys?” he squeaked.

"Potter’s been sent a broomstick, Professor,”

“Yes, yes, that’s right” said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry.

“Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?”

“A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir,” said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of envy on Draco's face.

“And it’s really thanks to Malfoy here that I’ve got it.” he added. Harry headed upstairs, smothering his laughter at Draco’s poorly hidden pout.

* * *

 Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory, where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, just waiting to be gifted along, and the Ruby rock he and Shadow had stolen.

According to all the books he and Hermione checked (mostly him) there were very few magic stones that fit the description. There were different kinds of stones meant for rituals and blood magic, and some from ancient times meant for protection, and a rare few made for immortality. They had spent a long time researching, however without more clues they weren't going to get anywhere.

He scarfed his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating and then rushed upstairs to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. It really was a lovely broom, such a pity he wouldn't be keeping it.

Flying was exhilarating. Harry wasn't one to react much, or to have an opinion on anything, but something about flying just got his blood pumping. It wasn't just the adrenalin, no, there was something else that just made him feel free and unchained.

It was too bad his petty revenge came first.

* * *

 Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Rock Research on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realised that he’d already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive had ever done.

His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that the rest of the class had mastered the basics.

On Hallowe’en morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they’d seen him make Neville’s toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practise. Harry’s partner was Seamus Finnigan, one of the more intelligent Gryffindors. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. Harry was legitimately worried that Hermione was going to hurt the Weasel in some way.

“Now, don’t forget that nice wrist movement we’ve been practising!” squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual.

“Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said “s” instead of “f” and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.”

Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop. He eventually got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it – which Harry promptly made bigger by fueling it with his ugly hat.

Weasel, at the next table, wasn’t having much more luck.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

“You’re saying it wrong,” Harry heard Hermione snap.

“It’s Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the “gar” nice and long.”

 _‘I don't think that's the only reason he's having difficulty_.’

“You do it, then, if you’re so clever,” Ron snarled. Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

“Oh, well done!” cried Professor Flitwick, clapping.

“Everyone see here, Miss Granger’s done it!”

Harry could feel the smugness radiating off her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently most of my chapters are short. I'm very mad at past-me.

After exiting the classroom, Harry heard the Weasel snark

“It's no wonder no one can stand her, she’s a nightmare, honestly.”

 _‘You know what, imma fucking punch him_.’

Harry had hardly any time to reply before he watched Hermione's clenched fist crash into Ron's nose with a sickening crunch. The Weasels head snapped back and he clutched his now bloody nose.

He ran off with a glare, fleeing from Hermione's manic laughter. She was about to take off after him, but Harry took her shoulder and steered her away.

On their way down to the Great Hall for the Hallowe’en feast, Harry and Hermione overheard a student telling her friend that Ron was allegedly being kept in the sick bay until they could figure out how to fix his nose. Apparently it wouldn't heal.

Hermione looked worryingly gleeful at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Hallowe’en decorations put the Weasel out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harry was just helping himself to a cooked potato with sour cream and sweet Thai chili sauce, when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore’s chair, slumped against the table and gasped, terrified

“Troll – in the dungeons” He paused and continued eerily calm

“Thought you ought to know.” before collapsing to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore’s wand to bring silence.

“Prefects,” he rumbled,

“Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!” Harry just looked at him, expressionless. The hall was the safest part of the entire castle, and he was telling them to leave it, and go to closed in dormitories with only one exit.

Percy was in his element.

“Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I’m a Prefect!”

_‘How could a troll get in?'_

Harry wondered as they climbed the stairs.

 _‘I have no idea. While you've been off researching rocks, I've been checking out all the hidden exits with the Weasley twins, and I can tell you now, no secret passage can fit a bloody troll_.’

 _‘Speaking of rocks, do you think the troll is somehow related to the Cerberus_?’

 _‘I hope so! If they have a cerberus and a troll, who know what else they'll bring in! Maybe a dragon, or if we're super lucky, a Nundu_!’

‘ _We have different definitions of lucky.’_

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him down a deserted corridor.

_‘Hermione, where are we going?’_

_‘Well you see, Dumblefuck ordered us to go to our dorms. Guess who's dorms are in the dungeon?_ ’

Dumbledore had sent all the slytherins straight down to meet the troll. Harry doubted that Hermione was thinking of her fellow students, and instead wanted to go kill a troll, but she had a point.

They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. The pair slid behind a stone griffin and Peered around it. They watched as Snape crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

 _‘What’s he doing_?’ Harry wondered

 _‘Why isn’t he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers and slytherins_?’

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape’s fading footsteps.

 _‘He’s heading for the third floor, talk about dodgy. Does he want to go pat the Cerberus_?’ Hermione went to follow him, but Harry held up his hand.

_‘Can you smell something?‘_

_‘You know I fucking can't_.’

Harry could only describe the smell as old socks and an unclean public toilet. And then they heard it – a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Hermione pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, it's great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

_‘You know, I didn't actually plan for a troll encounter. Do we actually have to fight this thing? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for that, but I get the feeling you won't be letting me use magic, and fighting a troll one on one without magic is too stupid, even for me.’_

_‘Your feeling is correct. We can't risk the teachers finding us suspicious.’_

_‘So what do we do? I can scream reaaally loudly if you want.’_

_‘Please do_.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'll be posting double chapters more often.

Harry put his fingers in his ears. Hermione opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing scream that could put any horror movie character to shame. Having a body built from magic definitely aided her in this case. Hurried footsteps approached from behind, and Harry and Hermione quickly rushed away.

If they got caught, there would be nothing they could say that wouldn't make them look bad. They quietly stalked their way to gryffindor tower as the professors dealt with the troll.

They walked in through the portrait talking happily, and when questioned about the troll they claimed that they weren't even at the feast and hadn't heard about the troll. Instead, they had been outside, mourning the death of Harry's parents. Everyone stopped asking questions after that.

* * *

 As the weather turned colder the excitement of the student body was growing. The school Quidditch matches were going to be held soon, and nearly everyone was hyped. Harry however, was feeling a rare sense of bitterness. Ever since refusing to play seeker, McGonagall and Wood had been trying to pressure him into playing, even going as far as refusing to get another seeker to fill his position.

Of course, someone had leaked that Harry would be seeker, and everyone was expecting it. Harry suspected Wood had something to do with it, trying to guilt him into playing.

It was less than a week until the first gryffindor match, and the Quidditch addicted pair was still holding out hope for Harry's joining. Just in case McGonagall found some way to bribe Harry into flying (he had a feeling…), he had taken out “Quidditch through the ages” to learn all the rules.

He and Hermione were sitting outside enjoying the cold, when Snape barged on over, limping, and took “Quidditch through the ages” claiming school books weren't to be outside school. This was true of course, but only on the case of leaving school property.

Deciding he'd had enough, Harry went to retrieve his book from Snape. Instead, he walked in on Snape revealing his bloody and mangled leg to Filch. Harry instantly recognised the wounds as bite marks, having dealt with them before.

“Blasted thing,” Snape was saying.

“How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?” Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but –

“POTTER!” Snape’s face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg.

“I wondered if I could have my book back.”

“GET OUT! OUT!”

* * *

 Harry sat at the breakfast table, stirring in muted misery. The Gryffindors wouldn't stop badgering him about the match, and one infuriating student had figured out how to do a blackmail-bribe hybrid and convince Harry to join. Instead of bribing Harry, he'd bribed Hermione.

Harry had already gifted Draco his broom, and now he was being forced to play as a reluctant seeker with no training, flying on a school broom. He had a mixture of students telling him he would do great, and students telling him that they would be ready to catch him when he fell.

* * *

As expected, the match didn't go well. The Gryffindors had won in the end, but Harry had almost fallen off his jinxed school broom, and the win was truly pure luck, and what may have been a little bias from the ref. (He never did tell his team why he wasn't using his Nimbus) After the match, the Broom had fallen to bits. Harry's trouble with the broom was chalked up to the broom being way past its life, but according to Hermione, the one casting the jinx was Quirrell of all people, and Professor Snape was attempting a countercurse. The drama had ended though, when Hermione (with Harry's go ahead) set Quirrell on fire. Completely.

The fire had been passed off as a freak accident, which the twins took complete credit for. Something about new fireworks that were being stored underneath the bleachers to be set off after the game.

Later that day, Harry was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid’s hut with Hermione.

“It was Quirrell,” Hermione was explaining.

“He was cursing Harry's broomstick!”

“Rubbish,” said Hagrid, who hadn’t heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. “Why would he do somethin’ like that?”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

“We think he was trying to get past that three headed dog in halloween. I've never heard of a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher that's afraid of a troll, so it was probably a distraction.”

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

“How do you know about Fluffy?” he said.

“Fluffy? You named him Fluffy?”

“Yeah – he’s mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las’ year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –”

Yes?” said Harry eagerly.

“Now, don’t ask me any more,” said Hagrid gruffly.

“That’s top secret, that is. There's nothin even down there.”

“Does he know that? He probably wants to steal whatever it is.”

“What rubbish,” said Hagrid again.

“He's a Hogwarts teacher, and Dumbledore trusts him. He’d do nothin’ of the sort.”

“Hagrid, he's looking seriously dodgy right now. He's not only an inept teacher with a fake stutter, he knows dark magic and tried to kill Harry!”

“I’m tellin’ yeh, yer wrong!” said Hagrid hotly.

“I don’ know why Harry’s broom acted like that, but Quirrell wouldn’ try an’ kill a student! Now, listen to me, both of yeh – yer meddlin’ in things that don’ concern yeh. It’s dangerous. This is between Professor Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flamel –”

“Nic- you have the Philosopher's Stone?”

“Fucking hell, don't tell me they have the secret to eternal life and wealth hidden away in Hogwarts.” Hagrid looked furious with himself.

“There's ain't no stone in ‘ogwarts!”

“So you lost it!?!”

“We didn't lose it!”

 _‘Why would they want to store such a powerful stone at Hogwarts? Wouldn't the ministry of Magic be a better location?_ ’

_‘Hell if I know. I can't understand these mental old wizards! Maybe it's a trap?’_

_‘That sounds like the most probable situation at the moment, but it would also be an incredibly risky and honestly insane move. I guess we leave it for now_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how he gives in, but it feels important.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, really late, but it's not because I forgot. I just had a really eventful day. There was anime, icecream, pizza, and a lot of sprinting

 

“I do feel so sorry,” said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class,

“For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they’re not wanted at home.”

He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, smiled back.

“It's okay Malfoy, you can go live with my muggle relatives if you like.”

Malfoy had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family, knowing that they wouldn't be able to argue during the holidays. It was true that Harry wasn’t going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come round the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn’t feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he’d ever had.

The Weasel was unfortunately staying too, but Harry was excited to have free reign of the castle with his brothers.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

“Hi, Hagrid, want any help?” the Weasel asked, sticking his head through the branches.

“Nah, I’m all right, thanks, Ronald."

“Would you mind moving out of the way?” came Draco’s cold drawl from behind them.

“Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid’s must seem like a palace compared to what your family’s used to.” Ronald dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

“WEASLEY!” Ronald let go of the front of Malfoy’s robes. Hermione put in a relieved smile and turned to the Professor.

“Oh thank goodness you're here, Professor! Professor McGonagall didn't believe us when we complain about Ron's bullying, but now he's even assaulting Slytherins!”

_‘I don't recommend attempting to manipulate the head of Slytherin. Did you actually report him for bullying?’_

_'You betcha._ '

Snape look nonplussed for once. He had obviously been expecting some sort of argument, but now he had a chance to truly punish the Weasel, and it came from a Gryffindor, of all people.

“Fighting is against school rules. Five points from Gryffindor, and come with me, Mr Weasley. We need to speak with your head of house.”

Once a grumbling Weasel and a gleeful Snape finally turned the corner, Draco and Hermione burst into laughter, Crabbe and Goyle watching silently confused. Draco hadn't told them about his friendship with Harry, not trusting their loyalties. Eventually Harry had just shrugged and told Draco he could do what he wanted about them, if they let anything slip no one would believe them.

The three of them headed to the great Hall, quietly chatting and joking between them, Crabbe and Goyle tailing behind. Chances to just talk were few and far between, and there were no students in the corridors.

The young Malfoy had turned out to be an intelligent and competent wizard, despite his family's prejudices. Draco had finally come to a compromise, and basically ignored Hermione's existence, talking only with Harry. Sometimes when referring to muggleborns, he would slip up and refer to them as mudbloods, but neither friend could care any less. It was progress.

They hadn't managed to meet much, but when they did they played chess, traded notes, and joked around enough that Harry and Draco considered each other friends, Draco considered Hermione a reluctant acquaintance, and Hermione considered Draco a co-conspirator.

* * *

The holidays came fast, and Harry was left sharing a dorm alone with the Weasel. Hermione had “gone home” for the holidays, hiding in Harry's mind, which meant Harry at least had some company other than the Weasel.

The rodent spent hours trying to convince Harry that they were friends, despite Harry's increasingly rude rebuffs. The Weasels mood swings were actually worrying.

When Christmas finally came, Harry was surprised to see a pile of presents addressed to him. There was a lovely little flute from Hagrid, a fifty-pence piece from his relatives, a knit sweater and some fudge from Molly Weasley, and a heavy, leather bound book from Draco on the topic of obscure but legal hexes and jinxes.

His final gift was out of place. Inside, it contained a fluid, silvery invisibility cloak.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, right there. Can you feel it? That's my hate for my past self. She apparently wrote short chapters, which is against my rules.

 

At the sight of the shimmering fabric, Harry smiled broadly. He read the note that came with the cloak, noting the looping, cursive writing. He suspected the gift came from Albus Dumbledore, but there was no signature so he couldn't be sure.

_‘Hey, Shadow.’_

_‘Yeeeaah? Whats up?’_

_‘Guess who just got an invisibility cloak! ‘_

_‘You're joking! Fuckin yesss_ ’

Harry left his dorm smiling, and his smile only got broader as he spotted the Weasley twins. He tugged them aside with conspiratorial grin.

“My friends, this Christmas has been very fruitful”

”Look at him, Fred. He's smiling!”

“I know, George! Something great must have happened!”

“Tell us! Pleaaase!” the pair chorused, batting their eyelids and pouting.

With the Stone being a sort of dead end, Hermione and Harry had started funding the twins “research”, making them very valuable allies.

Harry glanced to the side spotting the Weasel listening attentively. When Shadow had claimed that Ron was a bully, there had been a massive investigation after a large number of students came forward with similar claims, but McGonagall had managed to get him out of any major punishments. She had even managed to keep the school from sending Mrs Weasley a letter.

Because of this, Ronald was entirely capable of attempting some form of revenge, so Harry took a risk, and reached out through his bond with Shadow and felt for something else. He found it in a entwined rope of red.

‘ _Someone gifted me an a invisibility cloak.’_

_‘Harry what are you doing!? I'm meant to be the impulsive one!’_

_‘What's this? Harry and Hermione, on the Weasley Wavelength?’_

_‘Not now, Fred, something more important has happened. It sounds like our ickle Harrykins has a new cloak!’_

Harry passed the cloak over to the twins, immediately sensing their rapidly forming plans. They gave him some suggestions, and he offered to lend it to them sometime. Harry hid his cloak for the time being, and headed off to the feast.

* * *

 That night after the feast, he hunted down Draco. Harry found his reaction to the cloak to be comical.

“Excuse me!? Who got you that? How good is it?”

“I haven't tested it yet, but it seems good enough. According to the note it came with, it used to belong to James Potter.”

“It used to belong to your father? I didn't know about that!” Draco looked horrified at the thought there was something he didn't know. His family prided themselves on knowing everything that was happening in the Wizarding world.

“So, wanna sneak into the restricted section of the library?”

“What? Why?”

“I've heard some… rumors… from some very trustworthy people that something is there that shouldn't be.” The Weasley twins were more than willing to tell Harry about all the out of place things around the castle, even a secret room the house elves shown them.

Harry and Draco snuck into the library under the cloak, easily making it into the restricted section, which was only separated with a single rope. They had a cursory browse of the books, spotting ones with suspicious dark stains, ones that whispered, and ones with titles written in languages that have probably been dead for centuries.

They slipped through, not touching any books, instead slipping into the door at the end of the room. It looked like a disused classroom, with chairs and tables pushed up against the walls.

Sitting in the centre of the room was an ornate mirror, as high as the ceiling, with a gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

“I show not your face but your hearts desires. Fancy.”

 _‘Ok, now that's dark magic, even more so than the stone. Who's been playing with this thing_?’

“So if we look into it we see whatever we want most?”

“I would guess so. Want to try?”

Draco gave Harry an “are you stupid?” look and stepped up to the mirror. His face dropped in shock.

“Can you see this?” Harry stepped behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

“No, what can you see?”

“My parents are there with me, and we're all smiling. They're so happy.” He sounded dazed and hopeful.

_‘I told you, it's dark magic. You can get addicted, just sitting in front of the mirror, forgetting to eat, forgetting to sleep. By the looks of it, it also disrupts your sense of time. It's cute that his heart's desire is his parents though.’_

_‘Why is it here_?’

“What do you see Harry?” Harry looked at the mirror again. He paused for a minute.

“Nothing. There's absolutely nothing.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is a full length chapter, so I would normally just post one. But! I hate this chapter. So here, have two.

A few nights later, Draco and Harry went to the mirror again, this time with the Weasley twins in tow. Draco had complained about first being forced to consort with a muggleborn, and now with blood-traitors. He had quickly warmed up to them though, when they revealed some family related secrets.

The invisibility cloak wasn't big enough to cover them all completely, so they cast some extra spells to draw attention away from them. The charms weren't foolproof, or particularly advanced, so they would need to keep careful.

The five of them all stepped into the classroom quietly. They froze collectively when they spotted the headmaster waiting in the back of the room.

‘ _shit_ ’ four telepathic voices chorused.

Harry thought fast. He shoved his three friends out the door behind him, whipped off the invisibility cloak, and hurried up to the mirror.

 _‘The great Albus Dumbledore, playing with dark magic. Who'da thunk it_.’

“So – back again, Harry?” Harry grimaced. He'd been stupid to believe for a second that the headmaster wasn't monitoring the room.

“I – I didn’t see you, sir.”

“Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you,” Harry's suspicion was correct. Dumbledore was the one that had given him the cloak. Chances were, trying to get this exact situation to play out.

“So,” said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, “you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.”

“I didn’t know it was called that, sir.”

“But I expect you’ve realised by now what it does?”

 _‘You would have to be stupid not to know_.’

“It shows us what we really want.”

“Wonderful! I expect it shows your family?” He took Harry's fake look of surprise as confirmation.

“However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don’t you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?”

Harry stood up.

“Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?”

“Obviously, you’ve just done so,” Dumbledore smiled. “You may ask me one more thing, however.”

“What do you see when you look in the Mirror?”

“I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.” Harry stared.

“One can never have enough socks,” said Dumbledore. “Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn’t get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.”

‘ _What absolute bullshit. Are you guys hearing this too?’_

_‘Loud and clear, Hermione. I must say though, a heartfelt desire for socks?’_

_‘Sounds quite plausible to me!’_

‘ _Ahhh, but that's because you two are idiots.’_

Harry stepped outside, cloaked himself and the others quickly, and they all started hurrying away.

* * *

Harry only returned to the mirror once more that night, alone but for Shadow, this time. They wanted to see if it was anything like a normal mirror. Shadow could step through like normal, but found inside a twisted and upside-down world full of dark enchantments and distorted figures. They left it alone after that.

Once school started up again, Wood began harassing Harry about Quidditch again. The one that had bribed Shadow, Seamus Finnigan, had also joined the pressure squad. Harry finally caved at the twins request, and got his petty revenge by constantly disrupting the training with dive bombs and races with the twins. Wood eventually got so mad, he let slip some devastating news.

Snape was going to be refereeing the next match.

“I'm out.” Harry's statement was immediate. Snape was going to let the other team away with every foul, and pull up the gryffindors on every small mistake.

“You can't wimp out! We don't have a reserve seeker! We'll need to forfeit if you pull out!”

“You don't have a reserve seeker because you're idiots.”

The entire team argued, until finally Harry just stood up and walked off. They were _this_ close to ruining flying for him.

The day of the match came around, and Harry was sitting with his team, ready to play. Dumbledore had decided to come watch the match, and Harry couldn't piss him off.

After the match, Harry couldn't help but smile. Snapes sour expression was well worth the annoyance that came with such Quidditch obsessed team mates.

* * *

Harry left the changing room alone some time later, to take the now worryingly shaking school broom back to the broomshed. He was about to put away the broom, when he spotted a hooded figure coming swiftly down the front steps of the castle.

Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry’s victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognised the figure’s prowling walk. Snape.

 _‘Whatchya doin, snakey boy_?’

 _‘Please don't ever call him that again_.’

Harry jumped back on the increasingly shaky broom and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the Forest at a run. He followed. The trees were so thick he couldn’t see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided towards them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to the broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn’t alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn’t make out the look on his face, but his fake stutter was worse than ever. Harry tried getting closer, but the branch he was on creaked dangerously

“… d-don’t know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …" 

 _‘I haven't thought about that stuttering freak in a while! He hasn’t let in any trolls or cursed any brooms lately._ ’

“Oh, I thought we’d keep this private,’ said Snape, his voice cold.

“Students aren’t supposed to know about the Philosopher’s Stone, after all.” Harry leant forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

“Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid’s yet?”

“B-b-but Severus, I –”

“You don’t want me as your enemy, Quirrell,” said Snape, taking a step towards him.

“I-I don-t know what you –”

“You know perfectly well what I mean.”

Harry suddenly lost his balance as the school broom totally destroyed itself in his hand. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say,

“– your little bit of hocus pocus. I’m waiting.”

“B-but I d-d-don’t –”

“Very well,” Snape cut in. “We’ll have another little chat soon, when you’ve had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.”

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

_‘Woah hold up there. Let's try figuring this shit out. I'm totally lost.’_

_‘I guess Snape knows that Quirrell is going after the stone. And is attempting to blackmail him? I'm not too sure actually_.’


	21. Chapter 21

Nothing changed in the weeks to come. Snape stayed in an abysmal mood, and Quirrell slowly got paler and more sickly. His reason for wanting the stone seemed clear. He was dying.

With nothing interesting left to do, Harry, Hermione, the twins, and Draco were studying in the library. Shadow had discovered how to create the elixir of life quite some time ago, most of the interesting things in Hogwarts had already been discovered, and all that was left was becoming animagi.

That is, it was important until the five of them caught Hagrid studying dragons.

“Hagrid’s always wanted a dragon, he told us the first time we ever met him,” said Hermione

“But it’s against the law,” said Harry. “Dragon-breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks’ Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It’s hard to stop Muggles noticing us if we’re keeping dragons in the back garden – otherwise we would have one already.”

“So what on earth is he up to?” said Draco

“And if he's managed to get his hands on a dragon, why hasn't he told us?”

“George, I think that's kind of obvious.”

Deciding they wanted to investigate, the five of them hurried to Hagrid's hut, the twins and Draco under the invisibility cloak half a meter behind them. As soon as they entered, they were hit with a wall of heat.

“So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin’?”

“We were actually wondering what was meant to be protecting the Stone other than Fluffy.”

“Don't know what yer talkin about. Fluffy ain't guarding nothin.”

“‘Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here,” said Shadow in a warm, flattering voice.

Hagrid’s beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling.

“We only wondered who had done the guarding, really.” Shadow went on.

“We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.” Hagrid’s chest swelled at these last words. Harry hid his smile.

“Well, I don’ s’pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that … let’s see … he borrowed Fluffy from me … then some o’ the teachers did enchantments … Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall –” he ticked them off on his fingers, “Professor Quirrell – an’ Dumbledore himself did somethin’, o’ course. Hang on, I’ve forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.”

If Quirrell had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it.

“You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren’t you, Hagrid?’ said Harry “And you wouldn’t tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?”

“Not a soul knows except me an’ Dumbledore,” said Hagrid proudly.

“Hagrid, can we have a window open? I’m boiling.”

“Can’t, Harry, sorry,” said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too. “Hagrid – what’s that?” But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

“Ah,” said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard. “That’s – er …”

“Where did you get it? Can I have one?” asked Shadow, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg.

“It must’ve cost you a fortune.”

“Won it,” said Hagrid. “Las’ night. I was down in the village havin’ a few drinks an’ got into a game o’ cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.”

“What are you going to do with it when it’s hatched? If you don't want to keep it I will.” encouraged Hermione.

“Well, I’ve bin doin’ some readin’,” said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow.

“Got this outta the library – Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it’s a bit outta date, o’ course, but it’s all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, ’cause their mothers breathe on ’em, see, an’ when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o’ brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An’ see here – how ter recognise diff’rent eggs – what I got there’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. They’re rare, them.”

He looked very pleased with himself, and so did Hermione.

“Hagrid, you live in a wooden house, you should let us keep it. We have space for it.” she said. But Hagrid wasn’t listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

* * *

 One breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: ‘It’s hatching.’

Hermione wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Draco wouldn’t hear of it.

“Draco, don't be an idiot. I wanna see this dragon hatch!”

“We’ve got lessons, we’ll get into trouble, and that’s nothing to what Hagrid’s going to be in when someone finds out what he’s doing –”

“Shut up!” Harry hissed. The Weasel was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn’t like the look on the rodents face at all.

At least Hermione came to her senses and agreed to wait until break.

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the Forest. Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited.

“It’s nearly out.” He ushered them inside, giving a suspicious look at Draco.

Thee egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid and Hermione murmured together. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon’s head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

“Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!” said Hagrid.

“But why is Mr Malfoy here?”

“Turns out he's pretty ok.” Hagrid seemed to accept that with another suspicious glance.

“Can I pat him?” Shadow asked, already extending her hand. Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face – he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone was lookin’ through the gap in the curtains – it’s a kid – he’s runnin’ back up ter the school.”

“Motherfucker!” Hermione cursed.

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking that shock of red hair.


	22. Chapter 22

“I’ve decided to call him Norbert,” said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. “He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where’s Mummy?”

“Hagrid,” said Harry loudly, “give it a fortnight and Norbert’s going to be as long as your house. Ron could go to Dumbledore at any moment, or god forbid, his father.” Hagrid bit his lip.

“ – I know I can’t keep him forever, but I can’t jus’ dump him, I can’t.”

“Hagrid, when I said we could take him I wasn't joking.” Shadow piped up.

“I'll think about it.” Hagrid seemed very reluctant to let go of his baby, despite their promises he could visit any time he wanted, and the new room would be  just inside the castle.

Over the next couple of weeks, the group hung out with little Norbert as much as possible, and Hagrid had finally accepted that Draco was not going to go running to daddy about Norbert. Everything seemed to be going well, despite the Weasels pitiful blackmail attempts. ( _‘Does he really think we're going to pay him to keep his mouth shut? And he signed the letter. He signed the blackmail letter_.’)

A little more than two weeks later, Draco heard something very worrying through the grapevine. Ron had finally complained to McGonagall that Hagrid was raising a dragon, and she was taking all the teachers out to check as soon as possible. Draco only heard about this the day after the complaint was made… at 11:30.

Harry, Hermione and Draco immediately ran to Gryffindor tower to pick up the cloak as soon as Draco came running, puffing. Picking up the cloak delayed them, but the teachers weren't at Hagrids hut when they got there.

“Hagrid! Ron's bringing the teachers to take Norbert!” Hagrid turned, shocked.

“What!?”

Shadow darted forward, picking up the massive dragon with ease.

“We need to get him out of here, now.” she shoved the dragon into Draco's arms, who slouched under his weight. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over the them, and they started running, leaving Hagrid gaping behind them. They headed into the castle, up to the seventh floor, and up and down the corridor three times.

A door appeared, which when opened lead into massive mountains, covered in snow.

“Ok so… I was expecting a nice little habitat. I didn't expect the room to create mountains. How big do you think this is?”

“I can't see where it ends.”

Draco stood gaping.

“Where are we?”

“Oh, we never did explain did we? Welcome to the ‘come and go’ room, a room which can create anything you need. If you're in dire need of the toilet, it'll be a bathroom. If you're in need of a place to store a dragon, apparently it will create mountains. Nice to know.”

* * *

 After releasing Norbert into his new home, Draco headed back to his dorm with the invisibility cloak and Harry and Hermione headed to Hagrid's hut to give him the good news.

On their way back to the castle, they encountered Ron, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. They were made to wait with the smug Weasel and the teachers while McGonagall headed down to Hagrid's hut to check for a dragon. Finding none, Harry and Hermione got dragged into her office.

They waited for more than 10 minutes before McGonagall appeared, leading Neville.

“Harry!” Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two.

“I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Ron saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag–” Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen.

She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

“I can't believe this! You fed Ronald Weasley some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I suppose you think it’s funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?”

Harry caught Neville’s eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn’t true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. As soon as he could, Harry would talk to him.

“I'm disgusted,” said McGonagall. “Four students out of bed in one night! I’ve never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions – yes, you too, Mr Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it’s very dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.”

“Fifty?” Harry sighed – they would lose the lead, the lead he’d won in the last Quidditch match.

“Fifty points each,” said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long pointed nose.

‘ _Did we just set a record for the most points lost in a single night? And why is the punishment so strict? Students walk around at night and spread rumors all the time. Is she on her period_?’

McGonagall dismissed them, and they hurried to bed. Before going to sleep, however, Harry stopped a crying Neville.

“Neville, ignore her. What you did was amazing. We haven't spoken much, but you still risked a lot to come and warn me about Ron. I heard a few people wondering how you got into Gryffindor, but I think it's pretty obvious.”

“No, they're right. I'm not brave, and I'm not strong. I'm useless.” Neville looked destroyed.

“I think it's pretty brave to walk around on your own to warn someone that they were about to get back stabbed. And not strong? Neville, whose wand do you use?”

“It-it's my dad's. Why?” obviously no one had thought it necessary to inform Neville about his wand.

“How much do you know about wands? You understand that wands pick the wizard? That wand didn't pick you, Neville. It's not letting you use it, because it's not yours. Every spell you cast is a million times weaker than it should be because you aren't. Using. A wand. Any other problems you've been having, like controlling a broom, are caused by a lack of confidence... and poor school equipment." Harry went to bed, leaving Neville stunned in the middle of the room.

He would make a good ally. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and questions are more than welcome!


	23. Chapter 23

 

The next morning, everyone was confused on how Gryffindor managed to lose 150 points overnight. The confusion was quickly cleared up with some quick rumors courtesy of Draco. According to those rumors, Harry and Hermione snuck out of school to teach Neville in secret, and Ron told the teachers on them.

Ron's argument that “they had a dragon” only validated their claim. Add that to Neville's sudden boost in confidence, and the entirety of Gryffindor was blaming Ron.

These rumors also managed to boost Harry's reputation of “average-skilled loner celebrity” to “modest, secretly compassionate celebrity” somehow.

One morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

At eleven o’clock that night they went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there – and so was Ron. He hadn't gotten a detention for wandering the halls at night, his was for assaulting a student that was spreading the “Teaching Neville” rumour, and was awarded by Snape.

“Follow me,” said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. “I bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won’t you, eh?” he continued, leering at them.

“Oh yes … hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me … It’s just a pity they let the old punishments die out … hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I’ve got the chains still in my office, keep ’em well oiled in case they’re ever needed … Right, off we go, and don’t think of running off, now, it’ll be worse for you if you do.”

They followed Filch across the grounds. Ahead, Harry could see Hagrid’s hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

“Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.”

“Where are we going? The Forest?” Hermione inquired, giddy. Filch grinned.

“We can’t go in there at night – there’s all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard.” Neville grabbed Harry's arm and moaned.

“That’s your lookout, isn’t it?” said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. “Should’ve thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn’t you?”

Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of bolts hung over his shoulder.

“Abou’ time,” he said. “I bin waitin’ fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?”

“I shouldn’t be too friendly to them, Hagrid,’ said Filch cooly, “they’re here to be punished, after all”

“That’s why yer late, is it?” said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. “Bin lecturin’ them, eh? ’Snot your place ter do that. Yeh’ve done yer bit, I’ll take over from here.”

“I’ll be back at dawn,” said Filch, “for what’s left of them.” The Weasel now turned to Hagrid.

“I’m not going in there, you can't make me.” he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

“Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts,” said Hagrid fiercely.

“Yeh’ve done wrong an’ now yeh’ve got ter pay fer it.”

“But I didn't do anything wrong! You had a dragon, I saw it!” Hagrid channeled his inner Harry and stared at Ron, expressionless. The Weasel dropped his gaze.

“Right then,” said Hagrid, “now, listen carefully, ’cause it’s dangerous what we’re gonna do tonight an’ I don’ want no one takin’ risks. Follow me over here a moment.” He led them to the very edge of the Forest and pointed to a tiny trail winding into the trees.

“See that stuff shinin’ on the ground? Silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We’re gonna try an’ find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.’

“You want us to find an injured unicorn!? But what if whatever hurt it gets to us?”

“There’s nothin’ that lives in the Forest that’ll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,” said Hagrid. “n’ keep ter the path. Right, now, we’re gonna split inter two parties an’ follow the trail in diff’rent directions. There’s blood all over the place, it must’ve bin staggerin’ around since last night at least.”

“I want Fang,’ said the Weasel quickly, looking at Fang’s long teeth.

“Alright. Me, Harry an’ Hermione’ll go one way an’ Ron, Neville an’ Fang’ll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we’ll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an’ practise now – that’s it – an’ if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an’ we’ll all come an’ find yeh – so, be careful – let’s go.”

Harry, Hagrid, And Hermione followed the path of unicorn blood through the forest, never pausing.

“You all right, Hermione?” Hagrid whispered. “Don’ worry, it can’t’ve gone far if it’s this badly hurt an’ then we’ll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!” Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a tree. He pulled out a bolt and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire.

Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

“I knew it,” he murmured. “There’s summat in here that shouldn’ be.”

“Course there fucking is. When isn't there.”

 _‘Bet it's something stupid too_.’

“Follow me, but careful, now.” Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

“Who’s there?” Hagrid called. “Show yerself – I’m armed!” And into the clearing came a centaur.

“Oh, it’s you, Ronan,” said Hagrid in relief. “How are yeh?” He walked forward and shook the centaur’s hand.

“Good evening to you, Hagrid,” said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice.

“Were you going to shoot me?”

“Is shooting a centaur technically murder? I feel like wizarding laws brushed over that.”

“Can’t be too careful, Ronan,”said Hagrid, ignoring Shadow.

“There’s summat bad loose in this Forest. This is Harry Potter an’ Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An’ this is Ronan, you two. He’s a centaur.”

“Nooo, really? Couldn't even tell!”

Ronan stared at the pair.

“What are you?”

“Weren't you listening, Hagrid literally just said we're students.”

Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky.

“Mars is bright tonight.

“Yeah,” said Hagrid, glancing up too. “Listen, I’m glad we’ve run inter yeh, Ronan, ’cause there’s a unicorn bin hurt – you seen anythin’?"

Ronan didn’t answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upwards, then sighed again. “Always the innocent are the first victims,”he said. “So it has been for ages past, so it is now.”

“Dude, no need to speak in riddles. Plain English is fine.”

“Yeah,” said Hagrid, “but have yeh seen anythin’, Ronan? Anythin’ unusual?”

“Mars is bright tonight,” Ronan repeated while Hagrid watched him impatiently.

“Unusually bright.”

“Yeah, but I was meanin’ anythin’ unusual a bit nearer home,” said Hagrid. “So yeh haven’t noticed anythin’ strange?”

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said

“The Forest hides many secrets.”

“Oh my God we get it. You're all mystical and shit. Just answer the question! Did ya happen to see anything going round killing unicorns?”

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only another centaur.

“Hullo, Bane,” said Hagrid. “All right?”

“Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?”

“Well enough. Look, I’ve jus’ bin askin’ Ronan, you seen anythin’ odd in here lately? Only there’s a unicorn bin injured – would yeh know anythin’ about it?”

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skywards.

“Mars is bright tonight,” he said simply.

“The NPC’s are officially out of dialogue.”

“Well, if either of you do see anythin’, let me know, won’t yeh? We’ll be off, then.” Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

“Never,” said Hagrid irritably, “Try an’ get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy star-gazers. Not interested in anythin’ closer’n the moon.”

“We noticed. You'd think they'd want to save the unicorns what with all that hippy talk, but that was as unhelpful as anything… Hang on, how do centaur babies work? I feel like there are some developmental differences between humans and horses.”

“Excuse me?”

“I was thinkin bout hippies, then things hippies do, then you know where that led, and now I'm onto babies. You should know by now not to question this.” Hagrid sent a very disturbed look her way, obviously seeing a Hermione he had never seen before.

They carried on walking until finally something happened.

“Red sparks, the others are in trouble! Finally!”

“You two wait here!” Hagrid shouted. “Stay on the path, I’ll come back for yeh!” He ran off, crashing through the undergrowth.

 _‘Do you think Ron finally attacked Neville_?’ The minutes dragged by. At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid’s return. Ron, Neville and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. The Rodent, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him for a “joke”. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.

 _‘I was close_.’

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you two were makin’. Right, we’re changin’ groups – Neville, you stay with me an’ Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an’ this idiot. I’m sorry,” Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, “but he’ll have a harder time frightenin’ or angerin’ you, an’ we’ve gotta get this done.”

So Harry set off into the heart of the Forest with the Weasel and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, still following the ever thickening trail of blood.

“Look –” he murmured, holding out his arm to stop the Weasel. A dead unicorn was lying splayed on the ground. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves.

 _‘Found it. It's dead_.’

 _‘Aw shit, I kinda wanted to see a living one_.’

Harry had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered … Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Ron, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, it lowered its head over the wound in the animal’s side, and began to drink its blood.

“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!” the Rodent let out a terrible scream and bolted – so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards him. He reached for his wand, but a pain pierced his head like he’d never felt before, it was as though his scar was on fire – half-blinded, he staggered backwards

He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and a centaur jumped clean over him, charging at the figure. The pain in Harry’s head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

“Are you alright?” asked the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

“Yes, I am fine, thank you.”

“You are the Potter boy,” he said. “You had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze,” he added, as he lowered himself onto his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

“Firenze!” Bane thundered. “What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?”

“Do you realise who this is?” said Firenze. “This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this Forest, the better.”

“What have you been telling him?” growled Bane. “Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?” Ronan pawed the ground nervously.

“I’m sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best,” he said, in his gloomy voice. Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

“For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our Forest!”

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

“Do you not see that unicorn?” Firenze bellowed at Bane. “Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this Forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must.”

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. They made their way through the trees in silence. Firenze then suddenly stopped.

“Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?”

“Well, the mirror of Erised is, there's a cerberus, oh and there's also a dragon. The stone is meant to be hidden on the third floor, but that didn't happen.”

“Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?”

‘ _Don't tell me Voldemort had a soul jar. I swear, if there's a prophecy too, I'm gonna punch someone. I haven't punched nearly enough people yet.’_

_‘One is enough.’_

Before Harry could answer Firenze, they made it to Hagrid and Hermione.

“The unicorn’s dead, Hagrid, it’s in that clearing back there.”

“This is where I leave you,” Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. “You are safe now.” Harry slid off his back. “Good luck, Harry Potter,” said Firenze. “The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.” He turned and cantered back into the depths of the Forest.

When Harry made it back to his common room, he swore. Firenze’s final line did suggest a prophecy, and Quirrell was working with Voldemort. Nothing is ever simple.


	24. Chapter 24

 

Harry and Hermione both passed through the exams easily, their perfect memory coming in handy, though Harry's scar kept hurting. He didn't have time to hang out with the twins, who were extremely busy with their own exams.

Harry was thinking about Quirrell, when he banged his head against the wall and sighed.

‘ _Harry_?’

‘ _I think Hagrid told the dragon dealer about how to get past a cerberus.’_

_‘What makes you say that?’_

_‘I was doing a memory review, and suddenly everything just fell into place_.’

‘ _Oh. Ohh. Yeah we should go talk to Hagrid_.’

Harry and Hermione sped over to Hagrid's hut at record speed.

“Hullo,” he greeted smiling. “Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?”

“Well no, but yes please.”

“Not right now. Hagrid, I’ve got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?”

“Dunno,” said Hagrid casually, “he wouldn’ take his cloak off.”

“Hardly helpful. What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?”

“Mighta come up,” said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. “Yeah … he asked what I did, an’ I told him I was gamekeeper here … He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after … so I told him … an’ I said what I’d always really wanted was a dragon … an’ then … I can’ remember too well, ’cause he kept buyin’ me drinks … Let’s see … yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an’ we could play cards fer it if I wanted … but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn’ want it ter go ter any old home … So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy …”

“And did he seem interested in Fluffy?” Harry asked

“Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d’yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy’s a piece o’ cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus’ play him a bit o’ music an’ he’ll go straight off ter sleep –” Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. “I shouldn’ta told yeh that!’ he blurted out. “Forget I said it! Hey – where’re yeh goin’?”

_‘We've got to tell that barmy old headmaster. If Quirrell is actually a dark wizard then we would probably be screwed.’_

_‘Let's go.’_

“Where do you three think you're going?”

“Oh hey Professor, we're off to see Professor Dumbledore.” her eyes narrowed

“Why?”

“Oh well, you see, Hagrid told Quirrell how to get past Fluffy. So he's off the steal the Philosopher's Stone that isn't actually on the third floor.” Harry sighed. Sometimes Shadow was a slippery slytherin, other times she was blunter than a Gryffindor. McGonagall dropped the stack of books she was holding.

“How- how do ye know about tha’!” her Scottish brogue showing in her shock.

“Yall are really bad at keeping secrets.”

“Look, the headmaster is meeting with the ministry right now and will be back tomorrow. No one can steal the Stone, it's too well protected.”

“Honestly, Professor-”

“I know what I'm talking about, Granger. I suggest you go outside and enjoy the sun.” McGonagall walked away.

‘ _Are you fucking kidding me? I bet Dumblewhore set this up on purpose. Why else would he go to all the trouble of setting this up other than a trap?’_

 _‘I must agree with you, it's too coincidental_.’

They had a small run in with Snape, who threatened to dock more points. They tried to warn him too, but he kept cutting then off.

‘ _Ok, let's go eat dinner, fetch Draco and your flute, head down the trapdoor, deal with Quirrell, then go to bed. I'm done with teachers at the moment.’_

After dinner Harry ended up dragging an extremely reluctant Draco, and a surprisingly less reluctant Neville with him to Fluffy’s room, under the invisibility cloak. After Harry's mini prep talk, Neville had decided that he would help him in any way possible, including fighting a resurrected dark lord if it came to it. He had quickly explained the entire situation, including his theft of the Stone. He only left out Hermione's identity as anything other than a muggleborn.

They snuck their way down past the pretty miss Norris, and said hey to Peeves as they went past. The poltergeist saluted then then hurried off. When they made it to Fluffy’s room, the door was already ajar.

“He's probably already down there.” Harry sighed

“We better hurry.” They pushed the door open, and the dogs three noses started sniffing away.

Neville spoke up for the first time since joining their party.

“Is that a harp at its feet?”

“It's probably enchanted to play for a while then stop. Take it away.”

Harry nodded and put his little wooden Christmas present to his lips.

He took in a deep breath then started playing. Immediately, Fluffy’s heads drooped and he started to sleep in only seconds. Harry kept playing until the three of them made it to the trap door. They all jumped in, silently praying for a soft landing.

Thankfully, they landed on a tangle of vines which Harry immediately recognised as devil's snare.

“Neville? You're our botanist.”

“Oh it's Devil's Snare, which hates the light, so, lumos?” Neville's wand lit up bright, and the vines fell away. Neville's face lit up in pride. Draco grimaced.

“Please don't tell me that plant was trying to eat me, I couldn't handle it.” Neville laughed for the first time Harry had heard.

They followed the corridor down, eventually coming to a room full of fluttering keys.

“Is this a joke? If Harry can stop Fluffy and Neville can stop the devil's snare, then so can any dark wizard. Now it's seeker practice? The muggleborn was right, there's something seriously wrong with the headmaster.”

‘ _At least he admitted I was right.’_

“There are hundreds of keys, it's going to be nearly impossible to find the right one. Of course, it would be a lot easier if we were a dark wizard with access to a summoning spell.” Draco groaned

Harry blinked.

“Oh. Accio door key.”

A key with a ruffled wing came flying at them.

“That… that was it. Honestly, are they even trying?”

They unlocked the door and entered the next room to find a massive chessboard. The four of them sighed.

“Ok, who here is good at chess?”

Harry had to smile.

The three of them took the places of three black pieces, and Harry easily dominated. They carried on through to the next room, no longer anxious. The tests were way too easy; it was worrying that McGonagall trusted they were “safe”.

The next room had a troll, lying knocked out on the floor, so they carried on to the last room before Dumbledore's. As soon as they entered the room, purple fire sprang up behind them, trapping them. The other door was blocked by black flames. In the middle of the room was a table. On the table, there were seven bottles and one piece of paper. The paper read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_.

“At least Snape’s test isn't impossibly easy. A logic puzzle would probably stump a fair few wizards.” Harry noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am piss poor at endings.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of this terrible guilty pleasure.

Harry picked up the tiny bottle.

“This will get us through the black flames.”

“But… that's barely a swallow! All three of us won't be able to go through.”

 _‘Yo Harry, something isn't making sense here_.’

‘What is it?’

_‘Well, because the Quirrell isn't hiding here, we know he somehow passed through the flames. So why is the bottle full?’_

_‘It must refill itself_.”

Harry turned to Draco and Neville.

“You don't have to come if you don't want to. Merlin knows what we'll face in there. Do you two really want to come?”

“Of course!” Draco sounded nearly offended “We're allies aren't we? We help each other out!”

“Exactly!” Neville smiled

“Ok, this bottle is obviously refilling, so we can each take a drink then pass through the fire.”

They each took their mouthfuls, (Harry first, I'm case it took a long time to refill) then headed into the final room.

“It really was Quirrell! I had actually suspected Snape myself.” Draco sounded amazed.

Quirrell looked shocked.

“You knew it was me!? How?”

Harry didn't answer, instead taking in the sight of the mirror of Erised, standing proud in the centre of the room.

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprung up and around the trios limbs.

“No matter, you won't be telling anyone anyway. Now, how do I get this blasted stone!?”

He started pacing in front of the mirror, muttering time himself angrily. Harry resisted the urge to smile at the man's fury. 

“I don't understand, is the stone inside the mirror? Should I break it? What does this mirror do, how does it work? Help me master!”

To Harry's disgust, the replying voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

“Use the boy…. use the boy!”

“Yes yes, Potter! Come here!”

The bindings fell away and Harry warily walked up to the mirror.

“What do you see?”

Harry reached inside and silently asked Shadow for help. He suddenly felt his eyes tearing up.

“I- I see my parents-” He choked.

Quirrell cursed.

“Out of the way!” Harry glanced behind him, seeing Neville and Draco still bound.

“He lies... the boy lies!” Quirrell's face screwed up in rage.

“Tell me the truth what did you see!”

“Let me speak to him… face to face…”

“Master you are not strong enough!”

“I am strong enough… for this…”

Quirrell turned and started unwrapping his turban. When the final coil fell away, Harry saw the face of the dark lord himself. He had red slitted eyes and no nose.

“Harry Potter…” it whispered “see what I've become? Mere shadow an-”

Harry couldn't resist anymore and burst into laughter.

“I- I'm sorry, I can't- haha, I can't take you seriously. You claim to be the Dark Lord? You are nothing! You are just a parasite! Do you even have his memories?”

“You dare! I am the dark lord Voldemort!”

“Sure you are. Go ahead then, tell me about the deaths of Lily and James Potter.”

“They died, begging for mercy! Screaming for forgiveness!"

“I was right! You aren't Voldemort. Oh I'm sure you were once, but now you are just a slice of power, given form by the twisted mind of Quirinus Quirrell.”

“Just give me the stone!”

“Oh the Philosopher's Stone? It's not here. It never was. You were tricked.” Harry smirked.

He could feel Neville and Draco's eyes, boring into his back in confusion at his glib attitude. Quirrell dived at Harry, arms extended. Harry closed his hands around Quirrell's wrists and held on as the man started to burn and his own scar started to scream.

He then released Quirrell, flicked his wand calling a quick “Releshio!” to release Draco and Neville. The trio made a mad dash for the door, but Quirrell recovered long enough to grab Harry again. This time, Harry shoved his hands into Quirrell's face, keeping them there even as the man howled and cried in pain, and his scar burnt and bled.

The last thing he heard was an _‘aww shit_ ’ from Shadow, before he passed out.

* * *

 Harry woke to an infuriating pair of twinkling blue eyes, smiling down at him.

“Good afternoon, Harry.” He took a quick glance around, noting the cots of the hospital wing. He turned back to the headmaster.

“What happened?”

“From what I have heard from young Neville, you and he went down to stop Quirrell from stealing the Philosopher's Stone. You both made it past all the tests, well done by the way, then confronted Quirrell. He revealed that he was being partially possessed by the Dark Lord Voldemort, and you defeated him. He failed in gaining the stone, and I had it destroyed. You passed out after defeating the dark lord, and Neville carried you all the way out into the corridor, where Draco found you both. Despite the inter house rivalry, he helped carry you time the hospital wing, where we are now!” Dumbledore smiled widely.

“W-wait, you destroyed the stone? But doesn't that mean Nicholas Flamel and his wife will die?”

Dumbledore looked delighted.

“You did to do things properly, didn't you! Yes Harry, they will die, but to them, death is the next big adventure!”

 _‘What a lying, Manipulative old codger!_ ’

“But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?”

“Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. Love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves it's own mark. To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his souls with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.”

 _‘What? No! You “defeated” him through a blood curse! Love? What rubbish! The protection Lily placed on you was a blood ward powered by the sacrifice of her life's blood, and that only surrounds the Dursleys_!’

“Is he gone completely?”

“No Harry, his soul did escape. He will return. But we will deal with that as it happens.”

* * *

After Dumbledore left, it took some convincing to let Hermione, Neville, Draco, Fred, and George into his room. Harry told them about Dumbledore's claim about Love, and they all scoffed. Neville clarified what had actually happened in the room. After Harry had passed out, Neville and Draco had used a joint Wingardium Leviosa on the Mirror of Erised to bash in Quirrell and Voldemort's head. They weren't sure what had actually killed the man.

Draco was looking uncomfortable throughout the conversation, so Harry asked what was wrong.

“My father… you know he was a death eater. He followed that… thing! And he would expect me to follow it too, if he knew it was alive! I- I've never defied my father before, and now I've killed the man he worshipped! I don't know what to do.”

“That wasn't Voldemort. I meant what I said. You think a guy capable of throwing the Wizarding world into such turmoil would be so… dramatic? Why would he lie about Lily and James Potter begging for mercy? That's not how I remember it happening. He knew he couldn't touch me, because of what happened when I was a baby, yet he still tried, not to mention he himself admitted that he was a ‘mere shadow’. He wasn't the Dark Lord.”

Draco still looked doubtful, but somewhat relieved and hopeful. Then he face dropped.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘not how I remember-”

“Out!” The Hogwarts Matron cane bustling in, ordering the grip out to let Harry rest.

* * *

Harry's final visitor was Hagrid. The half giant blamed himself for everything, and was bawling away. Harry convinced him that it was OK, and finally Hagrid left, calm, after gifting him a photo album full of wizarding pictures of Lily and James Potter, and giving Harry permission to keep Fluffy. The dog wouldn't survive the forbidden forest, and Hagrid had no room in his hut.

Harry's next big trial was convincing the Matron to let him go to the feast. Dumbledore had OK’d it, so she couldn't use him as an excuse to refuse to let him go, but she was still upset about it.

At the feast, Dumbledore got up to say his speech. He started on the house cup. When he mentioned Slytherins lead, the slytherin table burst into cheers, and Harry and friends clapped. The mood quickly changed however, when Dumbledore started awarding Neville and Harry points. He gave them so many, that Gryffindor went from dead last to first.

He felt eyes in him, and looked over to see Snape's furious eyes trained on him. He met Snapes glare with his own. His anger was not directed at the Professor however, but at Dumbledore. Giving Harry those points was a very cunning way to get the Slytherins against him.

* * *

Harry passed his exams with a perfectly average score and Hermione passed with top marks. Even Neville managed to pass. Soon, they were all packed and leaving Hogwarts.

At the station, Harry said goodbye to his friends, and merged with Shadow. The holidays had only just started, and he already couldn't wait for next year


End file.
